Part of Your Game
by pretty-lies-ugly-truth
Summary: Cammie is the kind-hearted new girl who wouldn't hurt a fly. Zach is the school player who doesn't think about his actions. Cammie never imagined herself falling for a bad boy but then again she never imgained she'd meet anyone like Zach. Can Cammie change Zach's ways or is she just another game for him to play? ZAMMIE!-AU!
1. New Girl

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

_**Summary: Cammie is the sweet new girl. Zach is the gorgeous player. He's a heartbreaker. Will Cammie be the girl to change his ways or is she just another game for him to play?**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 1_

* * *

The pouring rain and the freezing air matched Cameron Morgan's mood this morning. It was the first day at a new school in a whole new state and she was terrified. Cammie had never really fitted in. She had never been unpopular; it's just she had never made any friends other than the three she had left behind in Nebraska. She had never moved house before, let alone school and as she pulled into the car park at her new school – Roseville High – she had wished that it had stayed that way. All around her people were getting out of their cars and chatting with their friends. Cammie's stomach fluttered. It looked as if everyone had already made their friendship groups – being juniors and all – and it didn't look like they would be prepared to let anyone in.

Cammie rummaged in her bag for her compact mirror. She checked her hair and makeup before she stepped out into the new territory. She pulled her navy Abercrombie hoodie tight round her chest to shield her self from the icy wind and rain and hurried into the main building. Her mom had told her she was to go to the heads office and they would give her her timetable and buddy and what not.

When she finally found the office, she gingerly knocked on the heavy wooded door.

"Enter!" A deep voice boomed from the office. Cammie pushed the door open and behind a desk was a man with blonde hair and green eyes. He looked too good looking to be a head teacher. On the other side of the desk, a pretty girl with dark skin smiled at her.

"Hey," the girl beamed with a thick British accent. Cammie smiled nervously and sat down on the other hard chair.

"You must be Cameron," he smiled.

"Uh, yeah," she mumbled.

"I'm Mr Solomon, the head here and this is Rebecca Baxter and she will be your buddy," he added. "She has all the same lessons as you and will show you around, do you have any questions?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Okay, I'll let you girls go to your lesson then," he said. I followed Rebecca out into the hallway.

"So, where are you from?" Rebecca asked.

"Nebraska," Cammie answered.

"Oh, cool. I'm from London," she said. Cammie nodded, she had guessed as much. "Why did you move to Roseville?" she asked as they walked to class.

"My mom and dad are getting a divorce and my mom wanted to move back here," Cammie said. "She used to go to the GallagherAcademy," she finished. The GallagherAcademy is a private school just down the street.

"Oh, cool," Rebecca said. "You can sit with me and maths today, if you like? And feel free to hang around with us at lunch and break," she smiled. Cammie couldn't believe it, she actually wanted to be friends with her.

"Thanks," she smiled.

When they got to maths, Cammie was relieved that she didn't have to tell everyone who she was and that she could just sit down. She followed Rebecca and sat on the six-seat table at the back. Cammie felt a little nervous because this looked like the 'popular' table.

"Bex, who's your friend?" A very muscular boy said as they sat down.

"This is Cameron, she is new," Bex said pointing to her.

"Just call me Cammie," she chimed in quickly.

"Hi, Cammie," he said. Cammie felt relieved, he seemed nice enough.

"This is Grant," Bex said pointing to the boy. "This is Macey," she added pointing to a beautiful girl with glossy black hair. "And this is Laine," she finished pointing to a boy with tanned skin and wavy blonde hair.

"Zach's normally here but he's in isolation at the moment," Grant smirked remembering an incident that involved almost burning the science lab down.

"Yeah, plus Liz and Jonas are in and AP class because, well, they're Liz and Jonas," Laine said. Cammie nodded, things seemed to be going well. These seemed like the popular kids and they were being nice to her.

"Cammie," Laine said to her as they walked out of maths. "We're having a party at mine on Friday, you should definitely come," he said.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Cammie smiled. She had never been invited to a party like what she expected this party to be before. This also meant she had nothing to wear for this party.

When Cammie got to English, she noticed that Bex was next to a small blonde girl who she assumed was Liz. Cammie hovered awkwardly near Macey's desk, unsure whether to sit or not.

"New girl," Macey grinned. "You can sit here you know," she pointed to the empty seat next to her.

"Thanks," Cammie said sliding into the seat.

"Hey, did Laine tell you about the party?" Macey whispered as Mr Grey drowned on about Curley's wife in 'Of Mice and Men'.

"Yeah."

"You should come back to mine with the rest of us girls after school to get ready," Macey said.

"Yeah, sure," Cammie smiled. "I don't really have anything to wear, though," Cammie sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll find you something," Macey winked.

"So Cammie," Liz asked at lunch. "What was Nebraska like?"

"Um, it was kinda boring really," Cammie said which was true. So far, she much preferred Roseville to Nebraska.

"Is Roseville better?" Macey asked.

Cammie nodded. "Oh yeah."  
"When does Zach get out of Iso?" Jonas asked.

"Friday," Laine said.

"What did he do?" Cammie asked.

"He set the bench on fire in science with a Bunsen burner," Grant laughed. Cammie's eyes widened.

"Don't look so worried," Laine laughed. "He's not a bad guy, he's just up for a laugh." Cammie didn't feel so sure.

* * *

_**What do you all think?**_

_**Worth continuing or not?**_

_**Please leave a review on the way out guys:)**_

_**xoxo**_


	2. Introuducing Zach Goode

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

_**Thank you so so so so so much for all your reviews guys, they really mean a lot! ox**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 2_

* * *

"Cammie, you look amazing!" Liz exclaimed when Cammie stepped out of the bathroom at Macey's house. Cammie blushed. She had to admit, she did look kind of good. Macey had done her hair in light beach waves and she had a little mascara and red lips. She wore a black bodycon dress which showed a little too much thigh for Cammie's liking but it turns out Ms McHenry could be quite a bitch so she decided (for her own safety) not to argue – especially when it came to what to wear. She also had some of Macey's ridiculously high black heels on.

"C'mon," Macey said heading down the stairs. "Everyone will love you, trust me," she grinned. Cammie's stomach fluttered. She had only really met people in her classes yet and Macey had told her that most of the juniors and seniors would be there and Cammie was worried that they wouldn't like her.

Cammie slid into the backseat of Macey's car and it smelt of cigarettes. Cammie resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose. She had never smoked and thought it was a disgusting habit but it appeared that Macey did in fact smoke and she didn't want to say anything that would annoy her new friends.

"God, some people have no standards," Macey tutted as she pulled up outside Laines house.

"I know right," Bex agreed. "It's not even ten yet and people are already practically doing it in the garden." Cammie raised and eyebrow. Clearly her opinion on standards and Bex and Macey's were two very different things.

Cammie followed her new friends down the path and into the house. Macey walked off to chat to her kind of boyfriend, Mark and Bex went to talk with Laine and Grant and Liz had disappeared somewhere else. Cammie fiddled with the bracelet round her wrist, unsure of what to do. The only people she knew here were off talking to other people and Cammie was to shy to talk to anyone else. She got herself a beer and sat down on the squidgy leather couch. She wasn't used to going to party's so she had no idea how to act.

On the other half of the room, a couple were making out and someone was spilling punch on the cream leather couch. Cammie noticed a tall boy with dark hair and enchanting green eyes walking in. Cammie's stomach went weird. She had never seen anyone look so perfect in all her life. She didn't know why he was making her feel like this, she didn't even know his name. His eyes scanned the party, a few girls fluttered their eyelashes at him but he didn't seem to notice. No, sorry, he did notice, he just ignored them. For a second, his eyes landed on Cammie. She looked away quickly and so did he.

"Zach, hey" Bex called as she tottered over to him in her high heels.

"Hey," Zach grinned.

"We didn't think you'd come," Bex said.

"Well, you know me – I won't miss a good party," he winked. Bex laughed. "Hey, whose the cute chick over there," he said his eyes pointing to the pretty blonde girl he had seen when he arrived.

"Zach, no," Bex said firmly. Zach raised an eyebrow. "She's Cammie and she's new."

"I thought she was new," he said glancing at her.

"Yeah, and she isn't your type."

"Who says I'm interested?"

"Zach, I know you," Bex sighed. "She's too nice for you – you'll hurt her," Bex continued.

"I don't hurt people!" Zach said defensively.

"Oh c'mon – Zach you see multiple people at once, you know you're an asshole."

"I am not an ass," He said.

"Ugh, I'm going to find Grant," she sighed. This conversation was going nowhere but if he hurt Cammie she would break his face.

"Hey," Zach said sliding into the empty seat next to the new girl, Cammie.

"Hi," Cammie said, unsure why he was talking to her of all people.

"I'm Zach, Bex tells me you're new?" he said. Cammie clicked; this was the Zach who was in iso because he almost burnt down the science lab. She didn't expect him to look like…_this._

"Yeah, I'm Cammie," she said. "Bex has mentioned you."  
Zach's face broke into a smirk, "Did she know?"

"Uh, yeah," Cammie began trying not to stare at his beautiful face. "She said something about you burning down the science lab…" Zach laughed.

"That's a bit overdramatic," he grinned. Cammie smiled at him.

"What really happened then?"  
"The bench caught fire, no biggie."

Cammie raised and eyebrow, "No biggie?"

"Yeah, no biggie," he grinned. He liked Cammie, she was cute. "So, why are you sat by yourself?"

"I only really know Bex, Macey, Liz, Laine, Grant and Jonas and their all either nowhere to be found or talking to someone else," she shrugged. She didn't know why she said it, she didn't want to sound like she only had a few friends.

"Why didn't you just go talk to people?"

"I'm shy," Cammie blushed slightly. "And I don't usually get invited to parties." Cammie could've kicked herself. She was making herself sound like an idiot.

"I don't believe that," he said with a grin that made her insides melt. And her cheeks flush. "You're cute when you blush," he smirked which only made Cammie blush more.

"Cam, come here!" Macey called.

"See you later," Cammie said. She was kind of relieved to be away from Zach because she hated how he made her feel even though she had just met him but also she didn't want to leave because of the exact same reason.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Zach said. Cammie nodded. She didn't know what to say that so she just walked over to Macey.

"What did Zach want?" Macey asked.

"Oh, nothing really," Cammie shrugged because she wasn't entirely sure what Zach had wanted.

"Be careful – he's a player," Macey said, her eyes darting to Zach. Cammie glanced over to Zach, who was now looking very cosy with a girl with brown hair and too much makeup.

Cammie couldn't explain why it made her feel a little weird inside. It was like jealously. It couldn't be jealousy. She had no reason to feel jealous.

* * *

_**What do you all think?**_

_**Still worth continuing or not?**_

_**Please leave a review on the way out guys:)**_

_**Also, do you think I should do it in Cammie's POV or continue like this?**_

_**xoxo**_


	3. The morning after the night before

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, omg, you guys are brill!**_

**_I'm gonna do chapters in POV's now. Some will be Cammie's, some Zach's and some some others._**

_**OH and guys, those of you from the UK who watch x factor...how perfect is George Shelley?! OMG**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 3_

* * *

"Cammie, Cammie," My mom said shaking me awake. I groaned and rolled over. My head was pounding. Normally, I'm a good girl – I don't drink or smoke or anything like that. But last night, last night was amazing. I lost track of how much and what exactly I was drinking. I think I might have even smoked. The old me would have regretted it, but last night was the most fun I'd had in ages. "Cammie, its lunch time, get up." I sat up quickly, I never normally overslept.

"I heard you come in really late last night, I take it the party was good?" I had told my mom I was going to Laines party. I had also promised I wouldn't smoke or drink and whatnot. As far as she is concerned – I didn't.

"It was good," I mumbled tiredly.

"I'm glad you went out, you never did back home," she smiled. I ran my fingers through my hair, a little embarrassed. I never went to parties because, well, no one wanted me there but things were going to be different here. I would still be me, but I'd have more fun. I wasn't going to turn into a complete bitch or anything. I was friends with the popular crowd, I was more than welcome to all parties and most people got on with me last night. It was great.

"Oh and a boy from next door called round, I told him you'd go over later," she grinned. I blushed, I'd never had boys knocking round for me in Nebraska and I could see from the look on my moms face she was happy that I was getting some male attention at last.

Wait…who was it?

"Mom, who was this boy?" I asked. I knew who I wanted it to be. I could still hear Macey's warning ringing in my ears but that didn't mean I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Um, Zach I think he said his name was," she said. "Very cute though."  
"Mom!" I exclaimed throwing my pillow at her. She was right though, obviously.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She teased. I blushed.

"Don't be ridiculous," I snapped. "Now, will you go away so I can get dressed?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to keep you from your boyfriend," she winked.

"Oh my god, he's not my boyfriend!" I kicked the door shut loudly behind her.

I glanced in my mirror and groaned. My hair was a knotty mess and yesterday's makeup was smudged down my face. I hoped in the shower quickly and then blow-dried my hair before shoving it up in a bun. I put on a little makeup so I looked acceptable to be seen in public but not too much so that I looked like an over-done tart. I pulled on my pink skinny jeans which did wonders for my bum and a white vest-top and grey zip-jacket.

I bounced down the stairs with a spring in my step. I could still hear what Macey said but the fact that he had called round to my house must mean something. I didn't say goodbye to my mom because I just new she would say something embarrassing and make me blush before I went round.

I took a few deep breaths and then knocked on the door. A petit woman with red hair in a messy bun and Zach's eyes answered the door.

"Are you looking for Zach?" she asked. I nodded. I couldn't tell if she was an older sister or just a mom who looked about twenty years too young. "Zach!" she shouted up the stairs. He padded down the stairs. This is going to sound corny but he literally took my breath away. He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower because his hair was damp and he only had his jeans on and was completely topless. I had to use all of my will-power to not stare at his god-like body. Instead, I focused on his enchanting eyes which made me go weak at the knees.

"Hey, Cammie," he said with a lopsided grin.

"My…uh…mom said you had come round…" I said hoping he didn't pick up on the fact that I was blubbering like an idiot.

"Yeah, come upstairs," he said turning and heading back up. I followed him up the stairs and to his bedroom which reminded me of mine because it was covered in posters and I complete mess.

"You looked like you had fun last night," he smirked. I blushed – I was very drunk and I have discovered when I'm drunk, I…um…dance.

"Turns out I can't take my drink…"

"Yeah, you can't," he laughed.

"So, where are you from?" he asked as he pulled open his mini refrigerator. I couldn't help but noticed he had failed to yet put on a top (not that I was complaining).

"Nebraska," I said. I surprised myself when I caught the coke he threw in my direction (lets just say my hand-eye co-ordination is non-existent.

"Oh, right, cool," he said taking a sip. "Do you wanna, like…I don't know…go and watch a film sometime or something?" he asked. I thought I was going to explode. I wanted to ask if he meant like a date but I didn't want to make a twat out of myself.

"Yeah, sure," I said as casually as I could even though I was doing flips inside.

"Cool," he said with sexy half-smile boys do which made my stomach flutter. "So, I'll pick you up next Friday at 8 then?" he said.

"Yeah, I'll look forward to it," I smiled casually.

I may have been as cool as a cucumber in there but, I'm not going to lie, I literally jumped and squealed a little when I got to my room.

...

Macey had a smug look on her face as she slid into the chair next to me in English.

"What's with you and Zach?" she grinned. I blushed.

"I don't know, he's taking me to a movie on Friday," I said. "Is it a date?" I asked. Boys weren't really my area of expertise but it was Macey's.

"If we're talking about the same Zach, it's a date," she grinned. "Cammie," she began lowering her voice. "I just want to warn you, Zach's a player and a heartbreaker. By all means go on this date, but prepare to be hurt." I nodded, unsure what to say or think. "Cammie, if anyone can change his ways though, it will be you," she smiled reassuringly.

"What exactly do you mean by player?" I asked nervously. Of course, I knew what one was; I just wanted to know how bad he was.

"Let's just say, he's slept with most of the senior class and at least half of the juniors," she said. My eyes widened.

"God, that's a lot of girls," I said.

That should have put me off him, I should have turned and ran then but I didn't. Something told me, deep inside, to try this out. Maybe I could be the girl to change him, like Macey said, but then again I could end up broken hearted.

I was taking a risk, and either way, it would change me – forever.

* * *

_**What did you all think?**_

_**Please, please review guys!**_


	4. The date: Part 1

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters. Except Laine, he is mine.**_

_**Thanks so so so so so much for the reviews:) Here is a virtual cookie to all those who reviewed (::) :)**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 4_

* * *

**ZPOV**

It was Friday morning and we had chemistry first thing. Seriously, whose stupid idea was that? Mr Smith was rambling on about the fractional distillation Colum and I just was unable to listen. It wasn't sinking in. Laine was sat next to me doodling on his hand. He looked up at the board, wrinkled his nose in confusion, and then turned to me.

"Hey, I heard you and Cammie have a date tonight," he whispered.

"Yeah, we're just going to watch a film, nothing serious," I shrugged.

"Yes, but how much of the film will you be watching?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not going to fuck her in the backseats of a cinema," I laughed.

"You've done worst," he smirked.

"I'm not going to have sex with her."

"Does she know about your reputation?" he asked.

"What reputation?"

"Um, let me think – remind me, who in this class have you slept with?" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Like you're any better," I smirked.

"I'm not that bad!" he said defensively. "You didn't answer my question," he pointed out.

"A gentlemen never tells," I winked.

"You aren't a gentlemen," he said folding his arms on the desk.

"Excuse me, I'm quite the romantic I'll have you know."  
"Oh, I'm sure that's what Tina said when she sucked you off in the Art cupboard last month," he muttered sarcastically.

"Tina didn't say anything, her mouth was full at the time," I smirked.

"How you get so many girls I will never know," he laughed.

"It's a combination of dashing good looks and charm," I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"Back to Cammie, you jumped in there quick – she's only be here a week or so," he said.

"Yeah, she's hot though," I said.

"True, but she's too nice for you."

"What?"

"She is! You are just going to hurt her," he said.

"How will I?" I asked.

"C'mon, Zach, you don't have a faithful bone in your body."

"I like to have fun," I shrugged.

"Make sure Cammie knows that," he said.

"Zach, Laine!" Mr Smith's voice boomed from the front of the class. "Why are you talking during my teaching?"

"Why are you teaching during our conversation?" I shot back. Giggles erupted through the class room and Mr Smith went bright red.

"Just be quiet, or I will move you," he said before turning back to the board.

"Look, she is hot – are you telling me you wouldn't?" I asked.

"I never said that," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hypocrite."  
"I'm just saying, make sure she knows its only fun because if you don't she will get hurt," he said.

"Since when do you care about feelings and shit?"

"Zach, she seems too nice to be only in it for the fun. Fuck sake, if you want fun, you go to Tina or Sammie – they've been round Roseville twice." He said.

"Mr Goode," Mr Smith said with annoyance dripping from his voice. My head shot up. "Come and sit here," he said pointing to the empty desk at the front. I sighed and picked my bag up off the floor and slumped in the chair at the front.

"Less of the attitude, Zach" he huffed. "And you're going to need your book."

"Laine," I shouted to the back of the classroom. "Chuck me my book," I said standing up.

"Laine, don't you dare throw that!" Mr Smith said sternly.

"Heads up!" Laine called as he propelled the book towards the front of the room. I caught it just before it hit Mr Smith.

"Whose smart idea it was to put you two in the same class I don't know," he muttered.

"Excuse me, its not my fault Laine is a thick as pig shit –"

"Oi!" Laine interrupted.

" – And you specifically requested me not to be with Grant or Macey after last year and then Mr Moore moved me down a set after the bench incident last week."

"I'll have less of that language in my classroom and Laine is not thick!" Mr Smith said.

"Sorry, Laine, what did you get in that last Science exam?" I asked sweetly.

"Not funny," he sighed. "And that was your fault!"

"How?"

"Because the answers you gave me were all wrong! Plus, I'm only crap at science!" He called back.

"That my friend is why you should never cheat!" I smirked.

"Could you all just get on with your work for heavens sake!" Mr Smith shouted. He glanced down at my book.

"Oh, Zach, have you even done any work this year?" he sighed.

"Um…"

"Oh for heavens sake."

...

**CPOV**

Chemistry was one of my favourite lessons, not because I enjoyed it but purely because, Macey, Bex, Liz and I sat at the back and could talk all lesson. Plus it was the only lesson none of the lads were in with us. Don't get me wrong, Laine, Grant and Zach (especially Zach) were great but it was nice to have some girl time. Jonas was in here, but he sat with Ben and Mark at the front.

Today, there was only one thing we were talking about and that was Zach and I.

"Where did you say he was taking you?" Macey asked as she scribbled the notes down off the board.

"The cinema," I said.

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

"I have no idea," I sighed. I really wasn't used to going on dates, especially with guys like Zach.

"Okay, me and Bex will come over to yours straight after school to get you ready," she said.

"I would come but Jonas and I are hanging out, sorry," Liz sighed.

"It's okay Lizzie," I smiled. I loved Liz, she was so kind to everyone whereas Macey was a bitch to everyone and Bex was nice to peoples faces just not behind their backs. "Guys, he's picking me up at 8," I said.

"Yeah, I know, if we come over straight after school, you'll be ready in time," Macey said.

"Also, you do wear nice jeans and t-shirts, but do you own anything other than that?" Bex asked.

"Um, not really," I shrugged.

"Okay, we will nip over to Macey's first and get a few bits then come over to yours," Bex said. I considered my self lucky that me, Bex, Macey and Zach lived on the same street. Liz and Laine were just round the corner and then Jonas and Grant were a little further away.

"Wait, Y'know he is taking her to the cinema, do you think he excepts some…" Bex trailed off and looked down at her crotch.

"I don't know," Macey said. "This is Zach."  
"Woah, I am not having sex with him!" I hissed. "Plus, it's a cinema," I said.

"Hm, that won't stop him, Tina Walters sucked him off in the art cupboard." Bex added.

"Oh, how lovely," I muttered, wondering what the hell I was getting myself in for.

...

It was Friday afternoon and we had just picked up some clothes from Macey's and were now back at mine.  
"Hey kiddo," my mom said as we were about to go into my room. "Hey girls," she smiled.

"Hey Ms Morgan," they both said.

"What's with all the clothes?" mom asked looking at heaps in our arms.

"Cammie has a date," Bex grinned. I blushed.

"Ooh, who with?" My mom grinned.

"Zach," Macey added. I blushed more.

"Oh, is that the kid who came round looking for you on Saturday?" she asked.

"Yeah," Macey answered for me.

"Go on, Cam – I'll leave you to get ready," she smiled. I rolled my eyes after her.

"I like your mom, she's cool," Bex said.

"Okay, no," I said as I stepped out of the bathroom in dress (if it could even be called that) that Macey had forced me to try on. It was a fitted black thing that just covered my bum and had a plunging neckline.

"Oh, I think it looks cute," Macey sighed.

"Let me sort this out," Bex huffed grabbing some clothes off the floor and pushing me into the bathroom. "Oh, Cam, to say you live in t-shirts, you don't half wear sexy undies," she smirked as I stripped down to my lacey black thong and bra. "You need to stop hiding them boobs, too, jeez."

She chucked the white shear, sleeveless shirt and short denim shorts at me and ordered me to put them on. Then she adjusted it so it looked nice.

"There," she said stepping back.

"Um, Bex, you can see my bra through the shirt…"

"That's the point," she said with a roll of her eyes. I wasn't so sure, but Bex was quite a violent person so I decided to not argue with her. "Now for hair and makeup."

After a good hour of tugging and pulling at my hair they decided to put it in a high straight ponytail. They did my makeup fairly natural but heavy eyeliner.

"You look hot, Cam," Macey said as she stepped back to examine her work.

"Cam," my mum called up the stairs. "Zach's here!"

I could feel my heart racing in my chest.

"Good luck," Macey mouthed as she pushed me out of my room.

I saw Zach stood in the hallway in jeans and a tight blue polo shirt that clung to his body.

He look gorgeous.

* * *

**_What do you all think?_**

**_Please review on the way out!_**

**_Thanks!_**


	5. The date: Part 2

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters. Except Laine, he is mine.**_

_**Thanks so so so so so much for the reviews:)**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 5_

* * *

**CPOV**

He picked me up in his car (even though he lived next door). He told me I looked beautiful and he didn't take his eyes off me once whilst we were queuing to buy cinema tickets. He bought the tickets and held my hand all the way through the trailers. When the lights began to dim, he held my hand tighter and I knew then, that we wouldn't be getting to see much of this film.

He pulled my close to him and kissed my softly and tenderly sending sparks down my spine. He deepened the kiss slightly, causing me to melt into him. He held me close and I ran my fingers through his hair as he deepened the kiss again. He made me feel so special, so alive.

Before we knew it, the lights we're coming back on and he pulled away gently, smiling at me with adorable smile he does.

"So did you enjoy the movie?" he asked with a slight smirk as we walked out of the cinema.

"Yes, it was the best film I've ever been to," I grinned.

"I'm with you on that one," he said kissing my cheek.

We talked about pretty much everything and anything on the way back home and I was surprised with how comfortable he made me feel. I expected that the date to be full of awkward conversations but it wasn't. I felt like I had known him forever and he seemed to do all the right things at the right time and he seemed to perfect. I knew the reason he seemed so perfect was because he was in fact a player, but maybe – like Macey said – I would be the one to change him. I'd like to think so.

"Cammie," he said as we parked outside our homes. "I had a really good time tonight; we should do it again sometime."

"Yeah," I grinned, I tried to contain my excitement but I think it showed in my eyes.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said before kissing me softly on the lips.

"Okay." I walked as calmly as possible up the drive but once I closed the door, I did a little skip-dance thing.

"I take it went well," Macey smirked as she popped her head round the door.

"Macey!" I exclaimed stopping my little skip-dance abruptly. "You're still here!"

"Yeah, Bex had to go 'cause her family are going to a wedding or something tomorrow but your mom said I could stay."

"Oh right," I said. I was glad Macey was here though, I needed someone to talk to about my date. I do, however, wish she didn't see my little skip-dance and I hope she didn't tell Zach. I really really really hoped she didn't tell Zach.

"Where is my mom?" I asked. I had half expected her to ask my a gazillion questions considering this was my first date.

"Oh, she nipped out to get something," she shrugged. "Now, tell my about the date!"

"Well, I was freezing because you and Bex decided to put me in shorts and it is almost November!" I groaned as we made our way to my room.

"Did Zach like your outfit?" she asked as we sat on my bed.

"Well, he couldn't take his eyes off me so I suppose," I said.

"What's the issue then?" she said. I didn't say anything. "So, how did it go?" she eagerly asked.

"Oh my god, it was amazing!" I said excitedly.

"What film did you see?" Macey asked.

"Um…" I said trying to think. Zach had picked the film and hadn't seen the tickets and then neither of us had really watched it.

"You have no idea, do you?" she smirked.

"No," I laughed.

"Cammie, you little slut!" she smirked.

"Hey! We just made out," I said blushing.

"Good for you," she said. "If you are going to have sex with him, don't do it straight away because then he will get bored," she said.

"Who says I'm going to have sex with him?"  
"Cam, this is Zach Goode, you will have sex with him," she said. "And don't fall for any of that 'you've made me wait too long' or 'I need you' bullshit. Do it when you're ready." I didn't really know what to say to that.

"Have you ever, you know," I asked.

"Had sex? Yes. Although, most people think I'm some slut but only with Mark," she said.

"So you two are going out?"

"I don't know, we act like we are when it's just us but when we're around other people, he ignores me. Because I don't want to seem like some clingy bitch, I pretend not to notice and ignore him too. It's complicated."

"What about Liz?" I asked. I was surprised with what Macey had said. I had thought there would have been a few more than that.

"No, she is dating Jonas though but they haven't…at least as far as we know," she said. "Bex on the other hand, she slept with Jason, Jake and Grant," she added.

"Grant? I didn't know they were dating," I said surprised.

"They aren't, they are both mad about each other, though – its more like friends with benefits," she said. "Enough about us, is he going to call you?" She said changing the subject.

"He said he would."

"Right, he will most likely call you Sunday night, Zach will want to keep you on your toes and under no circumstances do you call him first," she insisted.

"Um okay," I said.

"I have to go, I'm meeting Mark," she said glancing at the clock on my wall.

"Okay, have fun," I said. Macey sighed.

"He's more of an asshole than Zach," she sighed. "I mean, Zach's been around a few times and he messes with people but Mark is just a complete dick!" she sighed.

"Why do you like him?"

"The same reason you like Zach. Boys have away of getting under your skin. It's like we told you stuff about Zach but you still went out with him in the hope you could change him – that's what I'm like with Mark," she said glumly.

"Call me when you get back?" I suggested. "Tell me what happened." Macey smiled.

"I will do."

...

**ZPOV**

"So how did your date go?" Grant asked before I had even sat down in his 'x-box room'.

"It went well," I said as I rummaged through the games he had. "FIFA 13?" I suggested.

"Yeah," He shrugged. "Cammie seems lovely, not like your usual type at all."

"She is lovely and funny – I had a good time," I said.

"What? Good because you fucked her?"

"I didn't! We made out in the back of the cinema. She is nice though, I could have a decent conversation with her. Like with Amy, that was purely a sexual relationship because she was as dull as fuck," I said.

"So you actually like Cammie then?" he asked.

"I don't know, it was just a date, nothing serious," I said.

"Are you going out again?" he asked.

"I said I'd call her."

"And will you?"

"I said I would."

"That's not an answer," he pointed out.

"Yes, I will!" I said. "Now, can I whip your ass on FIFA or not?" I said waving the controller around, waiting for him to turn it on.

"You can't whip my ass at FIFA, I'm boss at it."

"I always beat you."  
"No you don't."

"Grant, I beat you 9-3 last time."

"Oh, yeah – that was last time though."

* * *

**_What do you all think?_**

**_Please review on the way out!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_OH! I'm writing another Gallagher girls story called 'China dolls' please take a look if you're interested!_**


	6. Mixed messages

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

_**Thank you again for all your reviews! They mean a lot!**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 6_

* * *

**CPOV**

Zach didn't call. I wasn't worried when he didn't call me on Saturday; Macey had said he would most likely call on Sunday. He didn't call on Sunday either. I tried not to care. I had been warned what he was like but what Macey had said was true. Boys get under your skin and that's what happened to me. Zach Goode had gotten under my skin before he had even taken me out.

When my alarm went off on Monday morning, I really didn't want to go to school. I did like my new school, I had made amazing friends but the reason I didn't want to go to school was because I didn't want to see Zach.

I quickly got changed into some denim shorts, thick tights, a vest top and a chunky cardigan. Macey and Liz had taken me shopping on Saturday because, according to Macey, I can't wear jeans all the time. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and put on a little makeup. I grabbed my bag off the chair and headed out of the door. I didn't bother with breakfast for two reasons a) I had overslept and b) my mom had gone to work so she wasn't here to nag at me.

"Hey beautiful," a voice I was too familiar with for my own good called. I turned round without a second thought about him ignoring me all weekend. Suddenly, I didn't care anymore.

"Hey," I said casually.

"Do you want a lift this morning?" he asked. I had my own car, I didn't need a lift.

"Yeah, okay," I said as calmly as possible. I didn't want him to know how happy I was I wasn't being ignored. Maybe it was like Macey said; maybe he just wanted to keep me on my toes.

"I had a good time on Friday," he said.

"Me too," I replied.

"We should go out again sometime," he said as we pulled into a car space at school.

"I'd like that," I smiled.

"Good, did you have a good weekend?" he asked.

"Yeah, I went shopping with Macey and Liz on Saturday," I said.

"Oh, cool. I was at Grants all weekend." Maybe that was why he didn't call, because he was with Grant. I must admit, I felt a little better.

When we got to school, everyone was staring at us as we walked in. Literally everyone. It would appear word of our date had spread like wildfire throughout school. Zach didn't seem to even notice, but I did. The only person in the corridor that wasn't staring at us was Macey who looked like she was in a very heated debate with Mark. They were being quiet about it, though, the only indication was the look of fury on Macey's face.

"I'm nipping to the toilets," Zach said. "I guess, I'll see you with the others in a bit?" he said.

"Yeah, see ya later," I said. Then he was off and everyone seemed to get back on with their daily business.

I hurried off and caught up with Macey, who had stormed off from Mark now.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"Oh, I've had enough of being treated like shit by him," she said. "He is seeing other girls and I don't even know where I stand with him – I've ended whatever it was we had," she finished.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said sympathetically.

"It's cool, don't be, I deserve better anyway," she said. "A load of lads here would die to be with me, he had me and he messed me about." she said, more confidently that I'm sure she felt. "Did Zach call?" she asked.

"No," I said shaking my head. "But I saw him this morning so we're good and I think he's taking me out again," I said.

"Cammie, that sounds a bit too Zach-like," she said concernedly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are sure he isn't playing you?" she said.

"I honestly have no idea, but I like him a lot and I want to give it a try," I said.

"Okay, just make sure you don't get hurt," she said.

...

**ZPOV**

"Asshole," Tina hissed slamming my locker door.

"What the fuck was that for? You nearly took my fingers off!" I snapped.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you took that new girl on a date?" she said icily.

"If you mean Cammie, then yes, it is true," I said.

"What the hell? What about us?" she snapped.

"C'mon Tina, we were just fun, nothing serious," I said with a roll of my eyes. "We didn't even go on a date."

"That was your fault! You never asked!"

"Because we were just sex, nothing more," I said hoping to the end the conversation quickly.

"You used me," Tina said quietly.

"No, you're a whore," I said.

"Asshole," she muttered before walking off. I rolled my eyes. Everyone knows that she is whore, it's the only reason anyone is interested in her.

"What was her problem?" Laine asked coming up behind me.

"Uh, she got all pissy about me taking me Cammie out because apparently I was dating her or some shit," I sighed.

"Oh, I though you two were like friends with benefits or something?" Laine frowned.

"No, just benefits, she's a bitch and I'm not friends she's just easy," I informed him.

"Oh, right. How did the Cammie date go?" he asked.

"It was good, we had a good time," I said. Laine looked like he was about to ask if I nailed her so I decided to put him straight. "And before you ask, we just made out," I said.

"I wasn't going to ask," he said.

"You were," I said.

"Okay, yes but whatever. You taking her out again?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Are you going to be faithful this time?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my god," I sighed. "She's lovely and I can have a decent conversation and she isn't a complete slut so, yeah if we do turn serious then I will be," I said.

"Why don't I believe that?" he asked. I sighed.

"C'mon, lets go to maths."

...

**CPOV**

It was lunch time and Macey, Bex, Liz and I were sat with our fries waiting for the boys to get back from P.E..

"Hey, I heard Tina Walters hates you," Bex said shoving two fries in her mouth.

"What? Why?" I said surprised. I didn't even know Tina, she was in my maths and that was it.

"Because, she thought there was something going on between her and Zach even though Zach told her on multiple occasions that they were just a sexual relationship and nothing serious. Now, she hates you because he took you out when she thought they were seeing each other," Liz said.

"Oh," was all I could say to that. See, that should have put me off of Zach but I was still liked him. Ugh, what was wrong with me?

"Don't worry about, she's a slut," Bex said. "Zach may sleep with sluts, but when he has relationships, they are always with nice girls, not whorebags," Bex said reassuringly.

"And how do these relationships normally end?" I asked, although I wish I hadn't.

"Um, well normally they won't have sex with him and Zach reckons he has 'needs' so he sleeps with someone else," Bex said without making eye contact.

"Oh," I said again.

"Don't worry though," Macey said. "The trick with Zach is not to go into sex straight away, make him wait a while, keep him keen but not too long," she said.

"Also, the girls he normally dates aren't as pretty as you or as nice so you have a really good chance of keeping him interested," Liz said.

"Grant told me Zach said he could hold a decent conversation with you unlike when he was with Amy because she was as dull as fuck," Bex said.

"Was this, before, during or after the sex?" Macey smirked at Bex.

Bex scowled, "Hilarious, Macey."  
"I do try," she winked.

"Hello ladies," Laine said as he sat down.

"Where are Zach and Grant?" Bex asked.

"Oh, they got a detention for throwing the ball at Mr McMorris," he shrugged.

"And Jonas?" I asked.  
"Well, Jonas forgot to tie his shoelaces and tripped and face planted the floor," Laine said trying not laugh. "He's with the nurse."

"Oh, god," Liz said hurrying off, presumably to see Jonas. We all let our laughs out at the thought of it when Liz was gone so she wouldn't get upset because she was rather touchy-feely.

"I bet that was hilarious," Macey grinned.

"Oh, it was," Laine smirked. "Zach was talking about you in P.E," he said turning to me. I blushed.

"Um, what did he say?" I asked.

"He was saying how gorgeous you looked on Friday and he likes how he can talk to you about stuff and you're not dull," he said. I blushed again and the girls all exchanged glances. "He won't admit it, but I think he actually likes you."  
"What like like me?"

"Yeah, I've known him for like, ever and I've not seen him like this before. Plus, he wasn't complaining and not fucking you on the first date which, believe me, is a good sign," he said.

I didn't know what to say.

Zach Goode might actually like me.

* * *

**_What do you all think?_**

**_Please review on the way out!_**

**_Thanks!_**


	7. Not what you want to hear

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews! **_

* * *

_CHAPTER 7_

**ZPOV**

We were all at Laines house. If we all hung out together, it was either at Macey's or Laines because they had the biggest houses with the biggest rooms. We were in Laines 'den' at the minute. It had wood-clad walls with drapes over the windows and doors. There were three black leather couches, a huge TV, glass table and one of them circle chairs that hang from the ceilings.

Grant was laid out on one of the couches taking up all the space. Macey and Cammie were on the one opposite and Jonas and Liz were sat on the other one. Bex was in the ceiling chair so Laine and I were sat on the floor.

"Mace, how's things with you and Mark?" Liz asked. Macey and Marks relationship was complicated to say the least. Macey was like a sister to me and Mark was just an ass and she could do a lot better.

"He's being a prick as per, so same as usual really," she said. She tried to brush it off as no big deal but in her eyes you could see she was hurting.

"Why do you put up with him?" Bex asked.

"I don't know," she sighed. I would have said something about him being an ass, but she would just turn around and say I was just as bad like she did last time so I just kept my mouth shut. "Anyway, moving on," she said taking a sip of diet coke.

"Jonas, how's your face?" Grant asked trying to hide his laugh. Jonas scowled at him and rubbed his plastered up nose.

"It's fine," he muttered.

"Oh, pal, that was the funniest thing I've seen since Zach thought he'd be able to jump over that wall and he landed on his face," Laine laughed.

"That wasn't funny, and in my defence, I wouldn't have miss-timed it if I hadn't had to run round your frickin' shoes!" I exclaimed.

"It was hilarious though," Macey said sniggering at the memory.

"At least I didn't think Swansea was an animal!" I shot back. Macey glared it me.

"I've never been to fucking Wales have I?"

"It doesn't even sound like an animal," Cammie said raising her eyebrow. Macey didn't say anything. "Guys, I should probably get back," Cammie said. "I have to walk."

"I'll give you a lift," I said jumping up. I did give her a lift this morning which was why she didn't have her car.

"Oh, thanks," Cammie smiled. I gave Grant and Laine a glare as they appeared to be having a conversation, presumably about me, through their eyes.

I followed Cammie out of the door and to my car.

...

**CPOV**

"Hey mom," I called once Zach had dropped me back home.

"Hey kiddo, where have you been?" she asked appearing in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, we was all round at Laines house," I said plonking my bag on the table.

"Oh, right. Well, sit down, I have something to tell you." She sat at the table a tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Um, okay…" When my mom wanted me to sit down it was normally serious.

"I have to go away on a business trip and I won't be back until the 23rd of December," she said slowly. "Cammie, you have a choice. You can stay here and I will take care of all the bills and put enough money in your bank account each month but I have trust you won't stay out late every night, won't host wild parties and make sure you go to school. Or, if you don't want to stay here alone you can go and stay with your dad in Nebraska," she said. It was an easy choice; I wanted to be here with my friends. Although I would miss my mom, I would get so much freedom it would be unreal. "Now, 'cause you are sixteen, and seventeen in November, you are legally aloud to stay here alone, but I need to know I can trust you if that is what you want."

"I'll stay here, and don't worry, you can trust me," I assured my mom.

"Are you sure?" she said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I promise – when do you leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Crikey, you didn't get much of a warning, did you?" I said.

"Are you sure it is okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry," I said. I was a little bit excited with all the fun I could have while she was away.

"Okay, well my flights quite early so I might be gone before you're up," she said ruffling my hair. "Love you kiddo."

"Love you too, mom."

...

**MPOV**

"Mark, meet me at the parking lot behind Jerry's," I said into the phone as I pulled into the parking lot. Jerry's was a small shop that sold booze to under-age kids and behind it, just across the road was an empty parking lot that was shielded from the road behind a high wall.

"Um, okay," he said before hanging up the phone. When we met here, it was like our code for sex or something.

I pulled the key out of the ignition and waited. I looked at the clock; it was 7:30 in the evening. My mom didn't expect me home until 11:00 on a school night and on weekends I had no curfew.

I fished around in my Channel quilted bag for my cigarettes. I lit up and took a drag without once taking my eyes off the entrance to the parking lot. He only lived just round the corner here and normally he would meet me here and we might go back to his, depending on whether his parents were out.

A few minutes later, I saw him walking into the parking lot, his hood up and his hands in his pockets. He opened the car door and slipped in next to me. I looked at him then I looked away. I hadn't forgotten him being an asshole at school this morning. We sat in silence for a few minutes before his voice cut through the air.

"Is there a reason you dragged me out here in this weather or are we just going to sit here," he said.

"Can we go to yours?" I asked. The car was freezing.

"Sure," he said. "Are you pissed with me?" he asked.

"No," I lied. "I wouldn't be calling you up for sex if I was pissed with you," I said. I had learnt something with Mark; the only time I could confront him or ask him about something to do with us and have any chance of him listening was after sex.

…

I pulled his covers over my bare chest as I sat up on his bed.

"What is this?" I asked the question I had being dying to know since we first met.

"Whats what?" he asked. He propped himself up.

"Us. What are we?" I said. I desperately wanted him to tell me something like he loves me or we're special.

"I don't know," he shrugged. Not the answer I was hoping for… "Friends with benefits? No strings attached? Fun? Call it what you like… it's all the perks of a relationship with out the feelings and shit," he said. I felt crushed. I hadn't expected that at all. He didn't have feelings for me; he just wanted me for sex.

"Yeah…no feelings," I said trying to hide the crack in my voice. I could feel tears springing in the corner of my eyes. I blinked them away quickly. I wasn't going to show him I was upset. I would never show him I was upset. "I should probably be going now…" I said without a hint of emotion in my voice.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," he said effortlessly. I pulled my clothes on quickly and shoved my messy hair up in a ponytail. I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

"Hello," a voice said. I froze. It was Marks mom. She was supposed to be out. I turned round.

"Hey," I said calmly. "I was just helping Mark with his maths homework…"I lied.

"Oh, that's okay. Would you like to stay for tea?" she asked sweetly. I felt relieved, she belived me.

"Oh, that's really nice of you but I should be off."

"Oh that's a shame," she said. I hurried out the door quick and hoped into the car.

I blinked the tears that threatened to fall away and pulled my phone out my bag. I clicked on Cammie's contact and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey, Mace," she said chirpily.

"Cam, I…need you to come over to mine in ten…" I said my voice shaking.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"I've fucked up…"

* * *

_**So, What do you think?**_

_**Do you think it is a good idea for me to explore Macey's and the others love lifes as well as just Zach and Cammies?**_

_**This will still be a Zammie story though.**_

_**Please review**_

_**xox**_


	8. What I want, when I want it

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

_**Thank you again for all your reviews! They mean a lot!**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 8_

* * *

**CPOV**

_"I've fucked up…" _

"What? What do you mean?" I said down the phone. Macey sounded really upset and it was unlike her to open up to people about how she felt so whatever it was that were upsetting her, it was serious.

"Can you come over to mine in ten?" she said, her voice cracking slightly. It was only slightly, but noticeable all the same.

"Yeah, sure," I said then she hung up the phone.

I hurried down the stairs, despite Macey not wanting me to be over there for another ten minutes.

"Mom, I'm just nipping over to Macey's, I won't be long," I said.

"Why on earth do you need to go to Macey's its almost ten?" mom said glancing up at the clock.

"Please, mom, its an emergency and I'll be back by half ten," I assured her.

"Fine, but when I'm not here, I expect you to be home for ten," she said.

"Yeah, okay," I nodded before slipping on my shoes and heading out into the pouring rain.

I walked up to Macey's house, the biggest on the street, which stood proudly on the end of the street. Her mom and dad were out and Macey wasn't back yet. I stood under the canopy above the porch to shield my self from the rain.

A few minutes later, Macey's car pulled up into the street. When she stepped out, her makeup was running down her face, her cheeks were red and puffy and her skirt was twisted. It was the first time I had seen the perfect Macey McHenry look not-so-perfect.

"Macey, what happened?" I whispered concernedly.

"I'll tell you inside," she said quietly. She rammed the key into the lock with a look of anger, sadness and hurt on her face. She walked straight inside and I kicked my shoes off at the door. I followed Macey through to the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink?" she said, her eyes scanning the cupboard filled with liquor.

"I'm good," I said. "My mom's home and I don't want her to smell this on me."

"Okay," she said taking a gulp out from a strange coloured liquid. She pulled a face and screwed the lid back on. "Fuck, that feels better," she said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Mark is a prick," she said. She slumped into her chair and put her head in her hands. "I thought he cared about me…I thought I meant something to him," she said. I couldn't see her eyes because her hands covered them, but I could tell she was crying. She looked up and I was right, her eyes were glazed over with tears. "I knew we were complicated but I thought it was just that we were both too stubborn to admit we wanted it to be a relationship. I was wrong…" she said, her lips trembling slightly.

"What happened, Mace?" I asked squeezing her hand.

"I asked him what we were, what I meant to him and he said we were friends with benefits…no strings attached. I thought I meant something to him…he treated me like I did when it was just the two of us."

"Oh, Macey, I'm so sorry," I said. I knew Macey and Mark had relationship issues but I, and everyone else, just thought they were too embarrassed to admit their feelings, I didn't think he was messing her about. She didn't, anyway.

"I was bullied in middle school," she said. "But when we moved from New Jersey to here, I built up walls; I never let anyone close enough to hurt me. Apart from Bex, Liz, Grant Jonas and Zach – they know me inside out because I know they'd never hurt me, but everyone else, that's different. With Mark, I let my walls down, I opened up to him I let him in…I gave him everything and he threw it back in my face. He used me, that fucking asshole used me," she said, she didn't seem as upset any more, it was more anger and betrayal now.

"Macey, he's a dick and he's not worth your tears, no guy like that is," I said. I felt for her, I really did, I knew she liked him, a lot.

"I can't believe it, I should have seen it coming!" she sighed angrily.

"Mace, you aren't to blame, it isn't your fault he used you, he's an asshole and he's the one missing out."

"I guess… I just thought we were something special…" she trailed off. "You should probably get going," she said changing the subject. "My mom will be back soon and I don't want her to see me like this, it's not worth the lecture," she said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," I said standing up. "Call me if you want to talk," I said.

"I will do," she smiled.

...

When I woke up the next morning, it took me a moment to remember that my mom was gone. I glanced over at my clock. 7:30. I could go back to sleep, not go to school and no one would know. I decided against that idea, after all I need to make sure Macey was okay. Plus, I didn't actually mind school that much, I was popular and had the best friends I could ask for…not to mention there was Zach.

I dragged myself out of bed and scanned my 'floordrobe' for something clean to wear. The only thing I could find was a red sleeveless skater dress. I chucked it on and slipped on some thick black tights and military boots. I grabbed my bag off my dressing table and headed downstairs and out of the door.

The icy wind ruffled my hair causing strands to fly out of my braid. Just as I was unlocking my car, I felt strong arms wrapping round my waist. I jumped a little at first but then relaxed when I realised who it was.

"Morning beautiful," he smiled. "You know 'cause I'm awesome, could I have a lift?"

"Yeah, sure, what's wrong with your car?" I asked.

"Oh, my sister took it down to the garage for its MOT the other day," he shrugged. So it was his sister that I saw when I was round at his house last week.

"Oh, okay. You can have a lift, I'm too nice to make you walk in this weather," I grinned as I slid into the car. "Oh, do you want to come over tonight?" I asked. I hadn't asked him round yet because I didn't want to have to introduce him properly to my mom and stuff because she would say something embarrassing about me presumably. Also, I didn't want to seem clingy but I think he might like me so it's all good.

"Yeah, sure, is that alright with your mom?" he said running his hand through his hair.

"Oh no, she's gone away on business until the 23rd of December," I said. I couldn't believe I was going to have the house to myself; I'd be able to do what I wanted.

"So you're home alone?"

"Yeah."  
"That's awesome," he grinned. "So it'd just be us two?" he said.

"Um, yeah," I said. I hoped he wasn't going to ask the others round. It wasn't that I didn't like the other because, believe me, I do it's just I wanted me and Zach to have a night in together. I think we were seeing each other. I don't think we're like boyfriend and girlfriend but I'm not an expert in relationships so I really don't know. We could sit and watch romantic movies with ice-cream and stuff like they do in the movies.

"Awesome," he said. He place his hand gently on the top of my thigh sending sparks flying through me.

I was going to miss me mom but I did like the idea of being able to do what I want, when I wanted.

* * *

_**So, what do you think?**_

_**You're probably thinking 'oh this isn't going anywhere' but there is going to be some drama soon, I promise. I just didn't want to rush in too anything and end up with a really short story. **_

_**Please leave a review on your way out guys:)**_


	9. Out of my comfort zone

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

_**Thank you again for all your reviews! They mean a lot!**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 9_

* * *

**CPOV**

Tuesday absolutely flew by. I understood what we were doing in maths, I even managed to score two goals in football in P.E. History was interesting, I enjoyed doing about the suffragettes. Not to mention I got my first ever A in French. All in all, it was a good day.

I think what made it fly by the most though, was the fact that Zach was coming over later.

It was last lesson and I was in catering with Macey, sadly, we weren't cooking today, we had to do coursework instead.

"You're in a good mood," Macey said raising her eyebrow. I knew she wasn't, after everything that had happened with Mark, she had every right to be in a bad mood.

"I know," I smiled.

"Why?" She asked putting her pen down on her blank piece of paper.

"Zach's coming over," I grinned happily.

"Woah, really?"

"Yeah…what's wrong with that?" I frowned.

"This is Zach, you do not what he wants to do when he comes over, right?"  
"Just hang out together, I think." Macey let out a little giggled. The first time she had smiled all day, although it was a shame it was at my expense.

"That's not what he wants, honey – he wants to nail you," she said bluntly. I didn't really know what to say to that. "If you want to have sex with him, go for it, but if you don't want to loose him because he got bored, I'd wait a week or so yet," she added.

"You really think that's what he expects?" I said.

"Yeah," she said. "But listen, if you don't want to do it, the further you go with him, the harder it is to turn back." I didn't doubt her, the look in her eye said she knew that from experience. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to Mark who had been sent into our lesson for disruptive behaviour in his. Macey noticed where I was looking and let her hair fall in front of her face to hide her blushing cheeks.

I decided to let the subject drop and get on with my coursework which I was really far behind on because I joined late into the term.

I wondered about what Macey said and I wondered if I did want to have sex with Zach. And I wondered how far we could go before I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

...

I didn't know what to do at all. I wasn't used to this. Hot guys didn't come round to my house; it just didn't happen so I was really, really out of my comfort zone.

I didn't know if I was should change my outfit out not, but then I decided against it because I didn't want it to look like I was trying too hard. I touched my makeup up and re-did my hair but I did nothing dramatic, again, I didn't want him to think I was trying too hard.

When the doorbell finally rung, after what felt like an age, I jumped out of my seat. I checked my appearance in the mirror and fluffed my hair up. I took a deep breath and answered the door.

"Hey," I smiled as casually as I possibly could.

"Hello," he grinned. I was glad I hadn't got changed as he hadn't.

"Come in," I said stepping aside to let him pass. His hand briefly touched mine as he walked by, sending shivers up my arm.

After we had watched TV downstairs, he suggested we go up to my room. I agreed and he followed me up the stairs.

For a change, my room wasn't a complete tip, it wasn't tidy but I'd seen it worse, much worse.

He sat down on my bed and ran his fingers over my duvet before looking back up at me.

"Hey, Cam, Grant is having a pool party on Saturday, do you want to come with me?" he asked. Did this mean we were dating or not? I was so confused.

"Um, sure," I said as calmly as I possibly could even though I felt so magical inside because he was clearly interested in me. "Isn't November a bit cold for a pool party?" I asked. I could've kicked myself. What kind of idiot asks that? I would get to see Zach Goode in swim trunks, why was I even complaining right now?

"He has an indoor pool," he smirked. "And there is a hot tub if you wanted to go somewhere more private," he said. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Oh, right – that would make more sense," I said. He put his hand gently on my waist and pulled me close to him.

"You know, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met," he said. I could feel the red spreading through my cheeks. He kissed me softly and smoothly at first before deepening and hardening the kiss. It was a good job I was sat down as I was sure my knees would have given away otherwise. He pushed me down onto the mattress ever so gently and smoothly so he was on top of me. He kissed me harder and I returned it and wrapped my arms around his neck. He ran his hands tenderly over my body and over my thighs. He began to unzip his zipper and Macey's words echoed in my mind '_the further you go, the harder it is to stop'._ I didn't know if I wanted him to stop though. I had never felt so alive. He kissed my neck making me groan as I ran my fingers through his hair. His hands traced over my hipbone and stopped at the top of my underwear. I knew if I didn't stop him now, I wouldn't be able to stop him at all.

"Zach, stop," I whispered, unsure if I was making the right choice or not.

"What?" he said pulling away from me.

"I can't do this, I'm not ready," I said sitting up right.

"Oh," he said standing up. He stood there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"You know, I should really be going," he said. I felt my heart droop.

"Oh, okay, see you tomorrow," I said as emotionlessly as possible. He seemed annoyed, even though he didn't say it. I could tell he was. He wasn't used to girls stopping him; it wasn't what normally happened to him. He was out of the room so fast, I wasn't even sure he had said goodbye.

* * *

**_Okay, so a few people were telling me to not make this story M rated. Don't worry if that's not your cup of tea because you can't really write a full on sex scene with all the details if you haven't had sex and because I'm only fourteen, I haven't. _  
**

**_Although, because you are supposed to write from what you know, some of the dialogue could possibly be based on some of the conversations I have with my friends. I don't think I've done that yet, but I can assure you that it will probably happen at some point. (There are too many funny moments in my life at the moment to not share it with someone)._**

**_I would also like to apologise for the slight update delay but I've been really busy with school and stuff at the moment and that does have to come first because I need to pass my exams, failing isn't an option for me because I really want to get at least C's in everything. _**


	10. Wandering eyes

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 10_

* * *

**ZPOV**

I hammered against Grant's door wondering what the hell just happened. Girls never tell me to stop. It doesn't happen. So why did it happen tonight? Why was Cammie so different?

Grant pulled the door open and I stepped into his house.

"Oh, hey Zach, I'm fine thanks for asking and of course you can come in, make yourself at home," Grant muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up," I moaned.

"Okay, who's rattled your cage?" he asked as we made our way to his living room. Both his parents worked late so I could talk to him about what I wanted to talk to him about without his parents listening in. I would have called him and made him come to mine but my sister would no doubt listen in because she is a nosy arse and would then ring my mom and tell her how I was 'out of control' or 'had no respect for myself or anyone else' or some shit like that. It wasn't like she hadn't done it before.

"I'm just annoyed," I sighed. I wondered if I should have gone to Laine about this instead, Grant wasn't always the best person to talk to.

"Why? Wait, I thought you were at Cammie's tonight…why aren't you there now?" He stated. I frowned at him.

"That's why I'm here," I huffed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "One minute we were making out on her bed and I was about to do the business and the she was just like 'Zach stop, I can't do this'" I finished.

"Really? What did you do?"

"I made some bullshit up about needing to leave," I said.

"Dude, that's low," he said.

"What, why?"

"Just because she doesn't want to have sex with you doesn't mean you should just leave."  
"I know but normally this kinda thing doesn't happen," I sighed.

"Maybe she wants to not have sex 'till marriage or something like that," he suggested.

"No, I don't think it's anything like that…I just need to work a little harder on this one," I said.

"See, I don't have this problem with Bex," he said.

"Yeah but you and Bex are weird. You have like a no strings attached relationship but it's with strings attached."

"Oh, 'cause that makes so much sense," Grant said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well you both clearly have feelings for each other you just go about it in a weird way."

"Can I just ask why it is so important you two have sex anyway?" he said completely avoiding my previous statement.

"What?"  
"Well, if she doesn't want to it shouldn't matter and lets me honest, it's about time you gave you penis a rest, the poor little guy must be knackered," he smirked.

"Hilarious," I muttered.

"I know I am," He grinned. I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything.

...

"Hey Zach," Sinead Roberts said as she slipped into the seat next to Laine and I in science.

"Hey," I said. She flicked her black hair over her shoulder and smiled at me.

"Are you still dating that Cammie chick?" She asked.

"Um, yeah."

"Oh, shame," she sighed.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious," I winked.

"Good, call me," she grinned before going back to sit with her friends.

"She's hot," I whispered to Laine as soon as she was out of ear shot.

"Yeah, good in bed, too," he replied. "But, you have Cammie and she's pretty hot."

"I know, but I'm a guy and I have needs," I said glancing over to Sinead who was bending over to pick her pen up and giving us all a lovely view.

"You and Cammie haven't done it yet?" he asked sceptically.

"No, she won't – I think she'll come round though but I can't wait forever."  
"Yeah but dude, Cammie's hot and nice and lets be honest, if she had had sex with you, you would have got bored and she knows that which is most likely why she is holding out, to keep you interested."

"What?"  
"She knows it will keep you thinking about her."

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay, honestly, how much have you been thinking about her?"

"That's not the point," I said. It was annoying because, for once, Laine was right. I hadn't been able to stop thinking of her and it was driving me up the wall. This never happened to me.

"I'll tell you what's happened, Mace has told her exactly what your like and Cammie doesn't want to lose you so she's listening," he added.

...

**CPOV**

I spent the next few days worrying. I hadn't seen Zach at school and he hadn't called me and I was begging to worry. What if he had only been using me? I needed to see him and make sure everything was alright with us; I couldn't let him slip through my fingers.

I had spoken to Macey and Bex about it and they said he was probably just getting over the shock of being told to stop and he would call me soon or something of the sort. Laine had told me he had been talking about to him and Grant which I think must be a good sign. Laine said he had never seen him like this over a girl but I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Then I remembered, I was supposed to be going with him to Grants pool party tomorrow so he would have to call me at some point.

As if on cue, my phone began to buzz on the desk. I picked it up and looked at the caller I.D, it was Zach.

"Hey," I said calmly. I didn't want him to know I'd been worked up.

"Hey, I haven't seen you since Tuesday!" He said. _And whose fault is that_? I felt like saying but this is Zach Goode so obviously I didn't.

"I know."

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said trying desperately to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Okay, cool – don't forget a bikini," he said and as he said it, I could feel his smirk from the other end of the phone.

"I won't," I said.

"Oh babe, just a heads up, I will throw you in the pool," he laughed.

"I'll look forward to it." I rolled my eyes.

"Good, see ya." And then he hung up. I felt so much better now that I knew he wasn't pissed at me, it was such a relief.

I needed a way to keep him interested though without having sex.

I needed Macey's help. I dialled her home number into my phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Mace, I need your help."

* * *

**_Okay, so I have a week off now so I can update a bit this week._**

**_Also, someone asked how old they were and they are in junior year so like 16/17 (I can't remember if I specified or not)._**

**_Thank you all for your reviews. _**

**_Please review if you like or even if you don't like it, still review._**

**_Even if it's just to leave a ':)' or a ':('_**


	11. The pool party

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 11_

* * *

**CPOV**

"Cammie, if that doesn't make Zach want those bikini bottoms down, nothing will," Macey smirked.

"I don't want to have sex with him tonight!" I exclaimed for possibly the 100th time that evening.

"I know honey, but you want him to want to have sex with you, that way he will be always thinking about you," Bex insisted. I raised an eyebrow, not really sure if I wanted Zach to want to have sex with me tonight or not because that would mean telling him to stop again and I didn't think I could stop myself again.

"Oh, and he will probably masturbate whilst thinking about you," Macey added.

"Ew," I said wrinkling my nose up. I pulled my clothes on other the top of my bikini.

"You're meeting him there, right? Bex asked as we headed down the stairs.

"Yeah, he had to get some booze for Grant," I said. "Oh, where's Liz tonight?"  
"Liz and Jonas don't do pool parties," Macey said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, Jonas is the only one of his friends without and eight pack. But, Liz keeps telling him there is nothing wrong with a six pick. Liz just won't wander around in a bikini in front of everyone," Bex added.

"Oh, makes sense I suppose," I said as we got into Macey's car. Grant didn't live far away but Macey insisted we drove there.

"I just want to make sure of something, the pool is defiantly indoors right?" Bex asked.

"Well they have an indoor and outdoor one but we're using the indoor one tonight. They do have a hot tub outside but Zach's called dibs on that already," Macey said sending a wink in my direction. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Why do you want it inside?" I asked Bex, hoping that the subject wouldn't stay on Zach and hot tubs.

"Because it will be cold outdoors and if I get cold you can see my nipples through this bikini," she said sticking her chest out. "Does anyone else's nipple shrivel up when you're cold?" Bex asked.

"Ew, Bex, I'm over this conversation already," Macey laughed pulling up outside Grants house.

"C'mon, let's go have some fun," Bex grinned mischievously.

The party was in full swing by the time we got there. The three of us had gone to get changed in Grants room and then went downstairs.

Bex had disappeared off with Grant and Mark had whistled and Macey had gone running. Well, not literally whistled but he had gone up to her and she had gone from hating him to making out with him at the side of the pool.

It wasn't the first time I had been alone at a party so I just walked around aimlessly looking for Zach. I was quite worried by the amount of stares I was getting. I didn't know why. There wasn't anything stuck in my teeth. My nipples weren't showing (Bex had worried me). I didn't understand.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt someone nip me in the sides. I turned around, relieved to see it was Zach.

"Hey, you scared me to death!" I said playfully slapping his arm. I was trying desperately not to stare at his beautiful chest but it was harder than I thought. In my defence he was also staring at my chest.

"Cam, you look hot," he said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. "Oh, by the way, I'm a man of my word," he smirked. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"Think about it babe," he said. He picked me up off the floor and threw me (with surprising ease) over his shoulder.

"Zach, what are you doing?" I giggled. Then it hit me. He was going to throw me in the pool. "Oh my god Zach, I swear to god if you throw me in the pool…"

"You'll do what?" He asked as we stood on the edge of the pool.

"Zach don't you dare…" I hissed. I hit his back with my fist in an attempt to get him to put me down. Obviously, it didn't work as before I knew it I was flying through the air then I hit the water with a splash. I quickly shot my head out of the water and rubbed my eyes. "Oh my god," I laughed. "Zach, what the hell? I'm so gonna get you back!" I said as I pulled myself onto the side of the pool.

"Oh really? You'll have to catch me first." he winked before taking off down the hallways. I ran after him, as fast as I dared with wet feet on Grants annoyingly shiny floors.

I saw him run into the garden and I rolled my eyes, knowing it be freezing out there and I was soaked. But this was the most fun I've had in ages and if I am off school all next week with the flu, it will so have been worth it.

I braced myself for the cold and ran out after him down the lawn. I managed to catch up with him and I shoved him but he hardly moved. He pulled towards him and kissed me softly. For a moment, I forget it was minus god-knows-what out here. The novelty of his kiss soon wore off and I began shivering.

"Babe, you're freezing," he said pulling away from the kiss but keeping his arms around me.

"No shit," I said sarcastically. He laughed and took my hand, pulling me around the corner to the hot tub.

"Oh yeah, Bex said you called dibs on this," I said as I walked up the steps. I sighed in content as I lowered myself into the steamy hot water.

"I did indeed," he said following me in. I splashed him as he sat down.

"Oh if you want to start this…" He grinned splashing me back. I giggled and splashed him back. He pushed himself to the seat towards me and tickled my sides. I giggled and squirmed uncontrollably as he continued after discovering this was my weak spot.

Just as I thought I was about to die from laughter, he stopped tickling me and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my legs around him and my arms around his neck. He placed one hand delicately at the small of my back and tucked and strand of wet hair behind my ear with the other. My eyes locked with his enchanting green eyes and he kissed me slowly and gently at first before getting softer and more passionate. I ran my hands over his perfect chest and kissed him back with just as much passion. He fiddled with the back of my bikini, pulling it free so my upper body was completely bare. I should have stopped him then but I just couldn't. He ran his hands over my boobs sending shivers down my body and kissed my collar bone. He moved us so he was on top of me and I was under him. His hands wandered over more and more of my body and I groaned appreciatively as I ran my hands over him. My brain kept telling me to stop myself but my body disagreed. I knew I had to stop him; I wasn't ready to have sex with him. I would only do that when I was sure he wasn't using me, only then would I give myself to him. I didn't want to be used or be another piece in his game. I should have stopped him sooner because before I knew it we were both completely naked. I had to stop him but I couldn't.

His hands moved gently up my thigh and then I snapped out of it. If I didn't stop him now, I wouldn't stop him at all.

"Zach…we don't have to do this now…"I said putting my hand on his chest to stop him coming closer.

"Cammie…" He groaned. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm sorry; I'm just not ready…" I explained. I wondered if I had made the right choice because for a while there I really wanted it. I knew deep down I had done the right thing, though. It was very deep down however.

"It's fine," he said but I could tell he didn't think it was fine. "I'm not going to pressure you, Cam. I'm not a complete dick."

I noticed him slipping his trunks on so I decided it was best to put my bikini back on.

We sat in awkward silence for a few moments before I couldn't bare it any longer.

"I might go and find Bex or someone…" I said standing up.

"Yeah, I might find Grant," he said. We walked back into the house in silence. I pretended not to notice the looks being shot my way as people assumed we had done more out there than we had. I walked straight over to Bex and he walked off to his friends.

...

**ZPOV**

"Hey dude, you weren't as long as I thought," Grant smirked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"We weren't as long as I thought either," I sighed.

"What? You didn't?" He asked.

"No."  
"She's lovely and all but do you think she is frigid?" He asked.

"No that's not it, seriously, we're both naked and I was just about to put my dick in and she's all 'Zach stop'. What the actual fuck?" I sighed.

"It's like I said the other day, Macey's been talking to her, telling her what you're like," Laine said.

"What do I do then? I don't want this to sound stupid, but I think I actually like this one, like actually like her but I need to put my little man to use," I explained.

"Well, prove to her you aren't using her, then she will be all for it," Laine suggested.

"In the meantime, Sinead's as easy as ever," Grant suggested.

"Don't lose the girl of your life for a hoe of the night," Laine suggested.

"What the hell?" Grant laughed. "You got that off twitter."

"You're point?" Laine said. "It's not like it's not true. I'm not one for getting all serious but I need to get this out. Do you honestly want to lose Cammie, the first girl you've actually liked, for a quick fuck with Sinead? You'll probably enjoy it more with Cammie," he said. I was about to agree with him when Grant went and opened his mouth.

"Just go for a quickie, Cam won't know, ever," he said. I looked over at Sinead in her push up bikini and my penis started thinking for me.

"You're right, Cammie will never know," I said.

I walked over to Sinead.

"Hey Beautiful," I whispered in her ear.

"Hey," she said seductively. "Not with Cammie?"

"Not at the moment," I said putting my hand on my waist.

"I hear the hot tub's free," she grinned.

"Yeah, I heard that too," I said.

"C'mon then," she took my hand and I followed her out. I turned my head briefly only to see Macey shaking her head at me. I should have turned round then, but once again, my penis did the thinking.

* * *

**_Thank you all for your reviews. _**

**_Please review if you like or even if you don't like it, still review._**

**_Even if it's just to leave a ':)' or a ':('_**


	12. The fight

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 12_

* * *

**MPOV**

I didn't know what to do. I had barley slept all night since I got home. After I saw Zach going off with that skank, I've felt a little sick. I should have stopped him, I know but I doubt he would have listened to me. I know he wouldn't have listened to me. I don't understand why he did it though, it doesn't make sense. He actually liked Cammie. She was the first girl he had actually liked. He hadn't been just about the sex with her but of course, this is Zach. He thinks he has 'needs' when in reality, he's satisfied those 'needs' enough to last anyone else a life time. It wouldn't have killed him to wait. Plus, he wouldn't have had to wait long anyway. She just wanted to know he wasn't using her which is completely understandable. Now I'm going to have to tell her. There is no way I can keep this secret from her. It isn't fair.

Looks like last night hadn't gone well for me or Cammie. Mark had come up to me and because I'm an idiot, I was captivated by him as per usual. I don't know what it is; he just has this effect on me. God, why do all the boys at my school have to be assholes?

I glanced at the clock; it was lunch time so Cammie was probably up now. If she was anything like me, she would be hung over too.

I shoved my hair up and slipped my onsie on and some ugg boots and headed out the door to go to Cammie's.

I knocked on her door and answered pretty much straight away. She was surprisingly chirpy considering we had all spent most of the night out. She was dressed and her hair and makeup was already done. Crazy girl.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Um sure. I'm just about to go over to Zach's though…" She said.

"I'm just in time then," I said.

"Oh, come in then…" she said. She looked so happy, I hated to do this to her.

"Cam, last night…I um, saw Zach going off with that Sinead bitch. He cheated on you, Cammie. I'm so sorry, I thought I best tell you," I said. The look on Cammie's face made me want to cry. Cammie and I had become quite close whilst she was here, I felt like I could tell her anything and she was the sweetest kindest girl I'd ever met and an asshole like Zach didn't deserve her. She was under his spell though, she was enchanted by him. Cammie isn't the type of girl to have relationships, she hadn't had one before and Zach had probably destroyed her faith in love forever.

"Oh." Was all she said. "I guess I should have known it was too good to be true…"

"I'm so sorry, do you want me to go over and beat the shit out of him?" I suggested.

"No…I need to talk to him…." She said sadly.

"Is that a good idea?"

"Just get some ice-cream and chocolate at the ready, I'm going to need it."

I didn't argue with her, we needed a heart to heart.

I just hope she ripped the little fuckers balls off.

...

**CPOV**

I felt sick. My heart was racing and there was a dull ache in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to cry and punch things. I wanted to hunt that little whore Sinead down and kill her but she would probably beat me in a fight.

I couldn't believe he had hurt me like this. Wait, who am I kidding? Of course he was going to do this. Macey had warned me, Liz had warned me, and even Laine had warned me. Who was I to think I could change him? No one else could change him so why could I? There wasn't anything special about me. No one was interested in me in Nebraska so why would someone like Zach be interested in me here. I was so so so stupid.

I pushed the doorbell more times than entirely necessary.

He opened the door looking as dreamy as ever. I looked him up and down. Did he not own a shirt? Normally, I wouldn't complain but I didn't need any distractions.

"Hey gorgeous," he smiled. How could he do this? Sleep with someone else and then act this normal and innocent around me? Asshole.

"Can I come in?" I said icily. Zach frowned.

"Sure."  
I followed him up the stairs in complete silence. When we got to his room, I started to plan what I would say to him.

"Did you have a good night last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was great."  
"I'm sure it was," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" He asked, not hearing what I said.

"Nothing," I smiled sweetly. "Did you do anything after I'd gone?" I asked.

"Um…no…" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Or more specifically, did you do anyone after I'd gone?" I spat.

"I'm sorry, what?" He said leaning against the wall.

"Sinead, perhaps?"

"Oh shit…" he whispered.

"Oh shit indeed." I snapped as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Cammie, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done it and I regret it so much!" He said putting his hand on my waist. I pulled away.

"If you're so sorry why did you do it in the first place?"

"I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry."  
"You're sorry? Is that all you've got? You were making out with me in a hot tub and then a few minutes later you were fucking Sinead in the same place!" I screamed at him.

"Calm down, it isn't that much of a deal," he said with a roll of his eyes. I had to laugh at how pathetic he was.

"You cheated on me Zach! That's a big deal!"

"Yeah well if you weren't so frigid I wouldn't have cheated!" He shot back. The words hit me hard, right were it hurt. He noticed my expression. "Cam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that…"

"I was hardly being frigid; we nearly went all the way. And for the record, the only reason I didn't sleep with you was because I wanted to make sure you weren't using me! It's a good thing I didn't because it turns out you were!"

"I wasn't using you! Why would you even assume I was?" He shouted.

"Because everyone has told me about you, Zach! I wanted to make sure you actually liked me! Turns out you don't."  
"I do actually like you!" He insisted.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "You can't like me that much if you had sex with her."

"You know what? I don't need this. I don't fucking need you!" He spat. The words hurt more than they should have.

"I don't need you either," I spat before turning on my heel and storming out of the room.

"Wait, Cammie come back…" Zach called after me but I ignored him. I stormed out of his house and slammed the door. I slammed the door on him. I slammed the door on us.

It was stupid of me but I wanted to run back up there and kiss him and him to tell me he was sorry. I wanted to go back to him, is that stupid?

Of course it is, I ignored my heart because it clearly wasn't capable of making decisions.

...

**ZPOV**

"Oh, well done Zach," I muttered. I was such an idiot. I should have listened to Laine instead of Grant. Cammie was the first girl I had had actual feelings for and I went and screwed it up just like that.

I had messed it up forever, the cheating could have been forgiven but what I said…what I said could probably never be forgiven. Even if they were forgiven, they wouldn't be forgotten. I didn't mean what I said.

I kind of liked the fact that she had enough self respect to not go all the way straight away. She wasn't a slut or anything like that. She was a nice girl who actually respected her body and wanted to make sure she was with the right person when she did give herself up.

The truth is, she was fun to be around. She was mostly happy and I could have a decent conversation with her. I actually wanted to spend time with her.

I don't know why I said I didn't need her, of course I needed her. I hadn't really been able to stop thinking about her. I didn't normally think about girls. Well I do, but not in the way I think about Cammie. I need her…

She had every right to make sure I wasn't using her; my track record is enough for her to assume that I would use her. In this case though, I wasn't.

I kicked the leg of my bed in frustration.

I'd lost the girl I had only ever truly liked.

And I think I'm in love with her.

* * *

**_Thank you all for your reviews._**

**_Please review if you like or even if you don't like it, still review._**

**_Even if it's just to leave a ':)' or a ':('_**

**_This is still a Zammie story by the way, but there might be a few tempory breakups and what not (this Cammie and Zach after all, things never go smoothly) but it is Zammie so don't panic:)_**

**_I'm a huge Zammie shipper but I want there to be a few plot twists and stuff._**

**_I think, because I'm a bit of a twat, that I have got the grades wrong. I'm from England so I don't really know how your system works but I think I had a rough idea so I googled it and yahooanswers said that Junior year was 16/17 but that could be wrong. If I'm wrong please tell me what the actual grade is so I can change it:)_**


	13. Problem Kids'

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 12_

* * *

**ZPOV**

"Zach, get up now!" My sister screamed at me. I pulled the duvet up over my head in an attempt to block her annoyingly screechy voice out. "You're alarm went off almost an hour ago, you have literally ten minutes to get to school!"

"I'm not going!" I insisted. I don't care how childish that sounds.

She pulled the duvet of my forcefully and the shock of the cold air made me sit up bolt right.

"What the fuck was that for?" I snapped.

"Watch your language, if mom was here –"

"Mom isn't here any more, Sophie!" I hissed.

"And whose fault is that," she snapped.

"You can't blame me forever," I insisted. My mom walked out on me and my older sister two years ago. My dad was in prison for drug trafficking and none of our family wanted us so we stayed here by ourselves. Sophie blamed me for it for so long, and she still uses that in arguments but it wasn't entirely my fault. Okay, I'm not a perfect son. I've been drinking since I was thirteen and I've done drugs before. My grades are okay but behaviour isn't. It's easy to assume from that it was my fault but it was my sisters just as much.

After her boyfriend of 7months left her, she went into a depression and started slitting her wrists and tried to cut herself. She had bulimia, too. I think she still has that but I don't know how to help her. Not that she wants my help either.

One morning, my mom left us a note on the kitchen saying we were too much trouble for her and she was running off the L.A with her new man who didn't want us to come because 'he couldn't be dealing with problem kids'. We haven't heard from her since.

After that, my behaviour got worst and so did my sisters depression. She tried so many ways to kill herself after that. We've both had to deal with each others issues after that and it ruined our brother and sister relationship.

It wasn't my sisters fault she was depressed and suicidal but – as well as me – that was one of the reasons my mom left.

I decided I may as well go to school, it would be better than hearing my sister nag at me all day and scream at me.

…

I was late to geography, not that I cared. I hated geography but thankfully Cammie isn't in my geography so I didn't have to face her.

Bex was already sat at the table we share together. I wanted to sit somewhere else but it was next to Bex or farting Florence. I decided to risk my safety, and sit with Bex.

She gave me a death glare as I sat down and it actually made me squirm. Bex is strong. She doesn't go round beating people up but you don't want to be on Bex's wrong side. Even Grant doesn't get on Bex's wrong side. At the moment it looked like I was on Bex's bad side.

"You're such –" she began but I cut her off.

"Yes, I'm a dick, I'm an asshole and I didn't deserve a girl like Cammie. She's too good for me and I should never have cheated on her with a bitch like Sinead. I've heard it from Macey, Laine, Liz and Jonas and I do not need to hear it from you, too." I said. I had agreed with all the things that they had said though. I had really really screwed up and I would do anything to get Cammie back. Absolutely anything.

"Oh," she said. She clearly hadn't been expecting that. "Well, what they all said is right."  
"I know."  
"What?"

"I agree. I screwed up big time. I really liked Cammie and she was lovely and perfect and I ruined it all because I let me penis do the thinking. And I listened to Grant."

"You listened to Grant?" Bex said raising an eyebrow. Ah, I see. Grant had told her what had happened – or Cammie had – and he had left the bit out about him telling me to go and do Sinead.

"Yeah, I was talking to Laine and Grant and Grant told me to go fuck Sinead if Cammie didn't let me do her," I said.

"Oh did he now," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Yes."

"You still shouldn't have listened to him but I shall be having words with Grant about that…" she said.

"Don't take it out on Grant, I shouldn't have done it," I said trying to defend my friend.

"Do you want Cam back?" she asked.

"Of course I do!" I said.

"Well, it might take some doing and some serious work on your behalf but I'm sure she will come back to you, she adored you. Feelings like that don't just go away," Bex said quietly.

"You think I could get her back?"

"Yeah, but whatever you do, don't go doing stuff to make her jealous because she will just think you're over her and it won't work."

"Okay, I'll do whatever it takes to get her back."

...

**BPOV  
**

I was waiting for Grant, as promised in Pizza hut. Although it was Zach that screwed up, Grant had been the smartass to plant the idea in his head. I twisted my hair around my finger and sipped my iced water whilst I waited for him. He was never on time and today was no exception. However, with the mood I'm in today he better bloody get here soon.

"Hey," he smiled slipping into the seat opposite me.

"I already ordered," I said as he began looking through the menus.

"Oh, what is it?"  
"Cheese and tomato," I stated.

"I only like meat fest…" he said.

"Oh, shame. You'll have to get a portion of chips then, won't you?" I said. I knew Zach didn't like anything but meat feast, which is why I ordered cheese and tomato.

"Oh, okay."

"Why the hell did you tell Zach to sleep with Sinead?" I hissed quietly as I saw Tina (the school gossip) on a table not so far away.

"It was just a suggestion!" he said defensively. "He didn't have to!"

"Yeah but the point is, you're 'suggestion' broke them up!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Two words for you sweetie: Peer pressure," I snapped.

"Zach wasn't pressured into doing anything."

"Okay, if he told you the same thing, would you have done it?" Grant should have answered straight away but he didn't, he paused. I rolled my eyes. "Wrong answer," I said as I stood up.

"Bex don't go," he said.

"You're an ass."

"We aren't actually dating!" he called after me.

"You're an asshole!"

* * *

**_What do you all think?_**

**_Please review guys!_**


	14. Friends

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher girls. All rights go to the wonderful Ally Carter :-)**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 14_

* * *

**CPOV**

It was the following Friday and Liz, Bex and I were all at Macey's for a sleepover. We had pretty much all had terrible weeks so we were in need of a girlie night in.

Macey and Mark were having issues once again, Macey would go from hating him to adoring him the second he called her. Things had taken a turn for the worst yesterday though because they had had a huge argument. Macey hadn't told us the specifics but from what she did say, Mark wasn't too keen on the whole actual relationship idea but was fine with the casual sex which Macey wasn't to keen on.

Bex and Grant had been arguing and nagging each other at every possible moment. I'm not quite sure what happened but ever since Monday it hasn't been the best of atmospheres between the pair. No one really knew exactly what they were together and no we were even more confused.

Liz was furious because she got a B in physics. When I say furious, I mean absolutely furious. She thinks she's done terrible and now she won't be able to got to a good college. Obviously, most people would be thrilled with a B in AP physics but not Liz. Apparently, that's terrible. I've never had a B in physics before, let a lone AP physics. That's Liz's drama of the week.

Then there is Zach and I. We haven't spoken to each other since our fight about him cheating. I miss him and apparently he misses me too but I'm not ready to forgive him. I spent all Sunday crying into my ice-cream and the pain of that doesn't go away quickly. I'm not saying I wouldn't take him back, I'm just not ready. He hurt me badly. Of course, with me not taking him back pretty soon, there is the chance he will meet someone else but I will have to deal with that. I don't know if I want him back, but I do know I'm not ready yet.

On a brighter note, the sleepover was taking all our minds off our dramas. We had watched mean girls (I'm sorry, but that is a brilliant film that must be watched a sleepovers) and eaten a ridiculous amount of chocolate and sweets (even Macey who was normally on a very strict diet. When she said she wouldn't eat for a week after this, none of us knew if she was joking or not. We hoped she was joking).

We had also bitched about every girl in our year pretty much. This isn't normally like me to be mean about people but I had to get this out of my system. I did possible talk about Sinead more than necessary though.

"Oh my god!" Bex smiled mischievously. "You know Laine, Zach, Grant and Jonas are all stopping at Zach's tonight, we should totally pull some sort of prank on them!"

"I don't know, I'm not sure I want to see Zach again…" I said.

"You won't see him and think of it as revenge," she said.

"Hm…okay fine," I said reluctantly.

"And because Cam's moms away, we could hide at hers so we can watch the action unfold," Macey said.

"Guys, I have the perfect plan, Zach's house is quite big, right?" Liz said.

"Yeah, they have a pool out the back, I don't think the pool is that big though," I said. It hurt to talk about Zach but the thought of revenge made me feel a little better.

"Perfect, we sneak into Zach's house, take all there clothes they brought with them and hide them in the garden and put them in the pool and stuff," she said excitedly.

"That's a crap idea…" Bex said.

"Yeah but it will annoy them loads!" She said.

"I guess it would," I agreed. This idea was probably the safest. I know what Bex and Macey's ideas can be like.

...

**ZPOV**

"You know, I never understand why we stop at Zach's," Laine huffed.

"And why is that?" I asked, not really caring. I hadn't wanted to do anything tonight, let alone at my house. I had spoken to Bex about trying to get Cammie back, but after that conversation in geography, I hadn't spoken to her. The girls hadn't sat with us at lunch like usual. Perhaps my fault, but Grant wasn't entirely innocent either in that little incident.

"I can't seem to play on your Xbox," he groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't play on anyone's Xbox," I said. I was sat on the couch, pretending to be interested in XFactor whist Grant and Laine were playing Xbox and Jonas was texting someone. Presumably Liz. It's always Liz.

"I would suggest going to see the girls, but as Zach and Grant are complete dicks, that isn't an option," Jonas said. I rolled my eyes.

"Give it a rest, guys," I sighed.

"Yeah, anyone, Bex and I are resolving our differences," Grant said, without once taking his eyes off the screen.

"Fucking asshole," Laine said as Grant blew him up.

"You love me really," he smirked and punched his shoulder.

"Hey, Jonas, Grant," Laine called. "We should go down to the shop and get some beer or something, leave mardy arse here," Laine said shooting a smirk in my direction.

"See ya," I called. For all I cared, they wouldn't come back; it wasn't like I was in the mood for this anyway,

"Do you think the girls will go through with it?" I heard Laine whisper.

"Definitely," Grant replied. I sighed and didn't think much of it, I wasn't bothered at the moment. I went up to my room and shut the door; I hoped they would take their time.

...

We were hiding behind a hedge in Zach's backyard. I know, call the CIA, they have some new recruits waiting in Roseville. We weren't very good at this. Macey couldn't keep still, Bex kept elbowing my ribs and Liz had some sort of allergy to whatever bush this was and kept sneezing in my face.

"Right," Bex whispered. She seemed to be enjoying this spying lark. "Cam and I will go upstairs, you two take the downstairs," she said as she drew what I think was supposed to be a map of Zach's house. Bex grabbed my arm and pulled me too my feet, "C'mon," she hissed.

I rolled my eyes, this was ridiculous.

"They're definitely out at the moment, right?" I said. Knowing my luck, they wouldn't be.

"Yeah, shush," she said pulling me through the back door. We tiptoed up the stairs and on to the landing. I clutched my chest as if it would hold me together as the familiarity of this house reminded me of the times with Zach. Both good and bad.

"You go in Zach's room, I'll go to the bathroom," she said. I didn't want to go in Zach's room, it was too much for me to take but I knew better than to argue with Bex. I pushed the door open.

"Oh," I mumbled. Sat on the bed, was Zach.

"Um, hello?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Um…" I said trying to think of an excuse, anything to make this seem better than what it was. Suddenly, I felt someone shoving me and I fell into his room. Then the door slammed shut and it sounded like a chair was being dragged in front of it. I tried to open the door but it was no use, it was stuck. "Bex!" I exclaimed hammering the door. They had planned this, all of them. The boys had left Zach here and then Bex had to get us together and keep us together. Brilliant.

"Cammie, what are you doing here?" Zach asked.

"Bex…" was all I could say.

"Oh, I get it now…I overheard something Grant was saying," he said, clicking on to what our friends had done. "Twats," he muttered to himself. I didn't really know what to do with myself. Zach seemed to sense my unease. "You can sit down," he said budging up on the bed. I sat on the chair, I knew he wanted me to sit with him but I wasn't ready for that yet. That might sound weird but its true.

"Cammie, I'm so sorry about what I did with…Sinead. And about what I said, I didn't mean those things," he said, looking at me with those wide green eyes. I mentally shook my head; I didn't want to get distracted.

"We both said some dumb stuff," I said. "I'm sorry, too." Zach's lips curled into a tiny smile. "I miss you…" I said quietly. I wish I hadn't said it but it was true.

"I miss you too," he said.

"Zach, I want us to be friends, I really do," I said. Friends. That was a good start. I couldn't take him back, at least not yet. He hurt me too much. But I wanted him in my life, even if was just as friends. That was probably no good for me, I know he certainly isn't any good for me but the heart wants what the heart wants.

"Oh," he said. I thinking he had been hoping for us to get back together or something. "Friends is a good start," he said. "I can't lose you, Cammie." Then he got up and hugged me. It made me feel all warm and good inside.

I don't know how long this just friends thing is going to last because my god, I really love him.

* * *

_**Okay, so things are looking up a bit now.**_

_***SPOILER ALERT* I'm going to throw someone else into the mix..**_

_**Please review guys! They make me so happy. **_

_**Oh and whilst we're on the subject of reviews, this story has just hit 200 reviews! Thank you so much guys! **_

_**Here is a virtual cookie for those who reviewed! (::)**_

* * *

_**LoudNProud: You're right, he is!**_

_**TennisFreakLovesGaleAndHates MJ:You're right there  
**_

_**Goode-Lover: They're one of my fave couples too. And of course he's and idiot, it's Grant! :P**_

_**fredforevermyluv: Poor Cammie indeed.**_

_**MegzTheDino: Laine is a pretty awesome character:)**_

_**cammieXzachxx: You'll have to wait and see;)**_

_**hard2getchameleon: Some seriously long Zammie scenes could be coming up soon;)**_

_**^^Do you think I should do this at the end of every chapter?**_

_**Sorry if you aren't there, I'll put you in next time if you guys still want me to do that :)**_


	15. Josh

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 15_

* * *

**CPOV**

It was Monday morning and we had maths first. Oh, the joys. Our old teacher had left the school due to a nervous breakdown. I think that could have been something to do with having to teach Zach.

Speaking of Zach, we were good friends at the minute and I was happy with that. Yes, I may still be hopelessly in love with him but I'm happy with being friends right now. I'm not strong enough to get back together and nothing will change the fact he cheated on me.

I've never had a problem with Maths, I've never enjoyed it but I used to be able to sit with my friends. Now, this new teacher had put me next to Josh Abrams. I didn't have a problem with him, but I'd never spoken to him. He seemed nice enough. He had wavy brown hair and blue eyes. He was actually quite good looking. Not Zach gorgeous, but not half bad.

"You're Cammie Morgan, right?" he asked me as Mr Thomas set off with our work.

"Yeah. It's Josh, right?" I said. I did know his name, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah. Hey, this isn't really my place to ask, but didn't you date Zach?" he asked. I felt a wince of pain. I may be friends with Zach again but I still hurt when us dating was mentioned.

"Um, yeah."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh, we um…it doesn't matter," I said shaking my head.

"Oh, sorry. I heard he cheated on you," he said.

"Look, can we change the subject please?" I said. I really didn't want to talk about this, especially with someone I hardly know.

"Yeah, sorry," he said again.

"Ms Morgan, Mr Abrams, please get on with your work!" Mr Thomas snapped. I sighed and I got on with the Pythagoras Theorem questions. I struggled to concentrate though, because I could feel Josh's eyes on me the whole time.

...

It was art next, and I was sat with Macey, Liz, Zach, Jonas and Mark. I didn't like art for two reasons 1) I wasn't very good at it and 2) it was always so quiet.

"Hey," Macey whispered quite enough so we would get away with talking but loud enough so the rest of the table could hear. "I saw that Josh kid checking you out in maths." At this, Zach's head shot up from his work.

"Don't be daft," I said.

"You were definitely flirting," she said. Okay, we weren't. At all. She must have been doing this to make Zach jealous or something.

"Um we definitely wasn't," I said.

"He's kinda cute though, right?" Macey said.

"Well, yeah I suppose he is," I shrugged. I saw Zach tense at this.

"Zachy, is there something wrong?" Macey asked sweetly.

"No, why would there be?" Zach said narrowing his eyes slightly. Macey smirked at this.

"You should totally go on a date with him," she said.

"No, we shouldn't."

"Mace, leave her alone," Zach said.

"Oh, is Zach getting jealous," Macey smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous," he snapped.

"Okay, so if she went on a date with Josh, or anyone else for that matter, you wouldn't care?" She asked.

Zach swallowed. "No, why would I care?" he said whilst avoiding eye contact with either me or Macey.

"Hm, just wondering," she smirked.

The rest of the lesson passed in awkward silence or Macey making jabs at Zach or Mark. I don't really know what's happened with Macey and Mark but you could cut the tension between them in that lesson with a knife so I assumed that things weren't going swimmingly.

Plus, if looks could kill Mark would have been dead long ago.

...

The rain was falling hard on the way home from school and, because I'm an idiot, I've lost my car keys somewhere at home so I had to walk this morning. I didn't see Bex or Laine or anyone after school because my last lesson of the day was dance, and none of my close friends were in it so that meant there wasn't anyone to get a lift home with.

I pulled my jacket tightly round my chest in a failed attempt to shield the cold and rain.

Sometimes, I liked winter. I liked snow and it is always nice to get all snugly and warm indoors with blankets and hot chocolates. However, I hate the rain and cold when I have to actually go outside in it. Like now for instant.

A car slowed down next to me, and the window rolled down. "Hey, Cammie." It wasn't the 'hey Cammie' I was used to, though. It was someone else.

"Hi Josh," I said. I had no idea why he had stopped for me, but if he was going to offer me a lift, I wasn't go to say no because at this precise moment in time I was freezing my you-know-what's off.

"You look like a drowned rat," he smirked. I really shouldn't compare, but, his smirk was nowhere near as attractive as a certain someone else's.

"Thanks."

"I'm only joking, you look fine. Damp, but fine," he grinned. "Do you want a lift?"

"Oh, if that's no trouble," I said.

"No problem at all, jump in." He rolled the window down and I ran round the other side.

"Thanks," I said again as slipped in.

"Do you not have a car?" He asked as we started driving.

"I do but I lost my keys this morning," I sighed.

"Really? You don't seem like the kind of person who misplaces keys," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone loses there keys."

"I mean, the kind of person who loses them then has to walk places because you can't find your keys," he said.

"I'm still confused."  
"I mean, you aren't the kind of person who strikes me as a ditz," he grinned. The grin was adorable…not as adorable as Zach's obviously. I really need to stop comparing people to Zach.

"Are you calling me a ditz?" I laughed.

"No, I was saying – never mind," he laughed.

"It's a left down there," I said pointing.

"Okay," he said turning. "Is this your street?"

"Yeah."  
"Is it true your home alone until Christmas?" he asked.

"Yeah, my mom is away on business for a while. She comes back in a months time," I said.

"Oh, right. Does your mom go away a lot?"

"No, this is the first time she's left me actually. She's been away for a night before but my dad used to stay with me."  
"Why doesn't he now?"

I paused. He only meant it kindly, I know but it still hurt. I hadn't told anyone about why it was just me and my mom and I didn't intend to start now. No one needed to know about my dad, and that was how I wanted it to stay. "My dad doesn't live with us any more."

"Oh, why?"

"Oh, they um divorced." I said. It was the truth; I just left out the rest. I didn't need everyone knowing the rest.

"Oh, well here we are."

"Thanks," I smiled as I got out the car.

"Cam, I know you and Zach have just broke up, but I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out with me this Friday?" he asked nervously.

"What? Like a date?" I asked. This was weird, very weird.

"Um, yeah," he said.

"Oh, well…um sure, why not?" I said. I didn't have anything to lose, it might be fun. It didn't have to be serious, plus Josh was nice enough.

"Okay," he smiled. "I'll pick you up at 8?" he suggested.

"Um, okay." I said. I should have been excited, but I wasn't.

I wasn't sure I want to go on a date with Josh, but you never know, I might have fun.

* * *

**_What do you all think?_**

**_Please review guys!_**

**_I'm sorry if there is a few mistakes, but I didn't proof read it before hand. _**

* * *

**_LoudNProud: You'll have to wait and see about Laine and Macey..:P_**

**_Zach-Goode' : I liked the whole cake reference..haha._**

**_ Goode-Lover: I like Laine, too. A lot of people are liking Laine actually._**

**_hotter-than-hot: Did you? Did it work?_**

**_Roxie Tina Ritchi: :)_**

**_fredforevermyluv: They're so sneaky, anyone would think they're spies ;)_**

**_hard2getchameleon: :)_**

**_xXxGGirlxXx:)_**

**_^^I think that was everyone but I'm sorry if I missed you._**


	16. That Jimmy Kid

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 16_

* * *

**ZPOV**

"Zach, Zach, Zach," Laine sighed heavily as he sat next to me in science.

"What, what, what?" I asked.

"You're a complete dick. You finally had a good girl and you've screwed it up!" he sighed.

"We're back on speaking terms actually, and I'm working hard to get her back," I said. I thought we had dropped the insulting Zach thing. Clearly not.

"Not hard enough, clearly," he said.

"What?"

"Abrams is taking her on a date," he said.

"You're fucking kidding," I said. What the hell? She could do a lot better than that douche!  
"Nope, Mace told me."

"Hang on a second!" I said. I walked over to where Josh was sat.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked. I leaned across the desk close to him.

"What do you want, Goode?" His friend Dillon said.

"I wasn't talking to you was I? Asshole."

"What are you on about?" Josh asked.

"You aren't seriously taking Cammie on a date, are you? I asked.

"Um, yes, I am actually," he said.

"Seriously? She can do a lot better than you!" I spat.

"What? You mean someone like you?" he said. By now, a few people were turning to stare.

"You don't actually think she likes you, do you?" I snapped.

"Look, if you wanted her, you shouldn't have cheated. You had your chance with her and you blew it!" he snapped.

"Fine! Take her out, but when she comes running back to me, don't say I didn't warn you," I said turning to walk away.

"She won't coming running back to you," he said.

"And why's that?" I called from my seat.

"Because I'm going to treat her right. I'm going to treat her like a princess, unlike you."

...

I was livid to say the least. Why was she going on a date with that goon? I couldn't stand him. It wouldn't last though, would it? Surely not. I needed to speak with Bex or Macey. I needed to get her back. I had text Macey to meet me alone at the lockers after her lesson so I was on my way there now. She was already waiting, stood against a locker tapping away on her phone.

"Who you texting?" I asked resting my shoulder against the locker.

"Mark." She didn't take her eyes from the screen.

"Still with that ass?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm finishing it once and for all. I'm tired of being treated like dirt by him, I want someone who will treat me with respect," she said.

"You deserve someone good, in fact I know who adores you," I said.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that," I smirked. She rolled her eyes and shoved her phone in her bag.

"What did you want?" she asked.

"Cammie's going on a date with that Jimmy kid –"

"Josh?"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "How do I stop it?"  
"You don't."  
"Excuse me?" Macey should be helping me. She locked us in a room together for gods sake. Well, actually that was Bex but they were both involved.

"Don't stop it. Trust me. Cammie is crazy about you but you hurt her. She isn't emotionally strong enough to get back with you, she can't risk you hurting her again. Her going on this date with Josh, is her way of seeing if she can go with out you. She wants to know if you're really the one for her. Now, Zach, you're one of my best friends and the biggest ass I know, but you're meant to be. She'll see on this date that Josh isn't the guy for her at all and that you are. Then, you treat her like a fucking princess and do everything in your power and more to make her happy, you understand?" she said.

"She said all that?"  
"No, but she's my best friend and I'm and expert."  
"Oh. If you're such an expert why did you see that ass Mark?" I asked. It was a good question. Macey was seen as the 'boy expert' by her girl friends but she can't exactly pick 'em.

"Because, I can tell when other people like each other and when other people are being played but I can't tell when it happens to me. It's like Cammie thought she could change you, I thought I could change Mark. Cammie might actually be able to change you but I couldn't change Mark," she said sadly.

"Oh, right. But, remember, there is actually a decent guy who likes you," I said.

"You seriously have to tell me," she said.

"No, I don't. He'll tell you himself, eventually."  
"Do I know him well?" she asked.

"I've told you too much already, my lips are sealed," I smirked before walking off.

"You're such a dick!" She shouted after me.

"I know I am!"

...

**CPOV**

Bex, Liz and I were all over at Macey's. I loved hanging out with just the girls. The guys were great but at the moment, tensions were running a little high. Zach and I were friends again but I could see the glances between everyone if walked into a room at the same time or something.

Macey was being moody all the time. She was missing Mark more than she let on and was snapping at Zach unnecessarily. He kept smirking at her so I think he was keeping something from her.

Then Bex and Grant didn't seem to be able to agree on anything at the moment.

So as you can see, girl time was quite good because there weren't any guys to get on our nerves. Or more specifically, their nerves.

Macey was sat twiddling her hair round her finger, Liz was slouched across the couch and Bex was doing something on her phone. She had an angry expression on her face so presumably, she was talking to Grant.

We had all been sat like this since we got here, it didn't seem like anyone was in the mood to talk.

"So guys, hows life?" I asked.

"Shit," was Macey one word reply.

"Okay," I said over-pronouncing the first letter. That wasn't a bad question to start with.

"Oh, Cam, you're plans working," Liz grinned.

"What plan?" I asked.

"You know, the going on a date with Josh plan to make Zach jealous," Bex chimed in.

"Oh yeah, he's really jealous. According to Laine, Zach had a go at Josh in science," Macey added. Zach was jealous? I would be lying if I said that didn't make a little bit happy…

"I'm not doing it to make Zach jealous. Josh asked me on a date and he seems sweet so I said yes," I said.

"Oh," Bex said. "Well, Zach's jealous anyway."

"That's really irritating," I sighed.

"What? Me?" Bex said, looking offended.

"No, not you," I smiled.

"What then?"  
"Zach. If he's getting jealous, why did he cheat?" I said.

"Oh, because he's a dick, I don't know," Macey said.

"Speaking of dicks," Bex said. "Is it true you've really ended it completely with Mark?"

"Yup. He's an ass and I hate him. He treated me like shit, I mean you guys know how he made me feel, I've complained to you about him enough," Macey said. Although she said she was over him, she was still hurting by how he treated her. It would take a really good guy to make that go away.

"Why is all we seem to talk about is guys at the minute?" Liz asked. We all thought for a moment. That is all we seem to speak about at the minute.

"I don't know," Macey sighed.

"It's because guys think they can treat us like shit and get away with it," Bex said.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"C'mon, lets watch the inbetweeners movie to cheer ourselves up," I said.

So we did. For the rest of the evening, we talked, gossiped and laughed until out stomach hurt. But we didn't speak about guys. At all.

Well, I tell a lie, we spoke about Zac Efron but as we don't actually know him, that doesn't count.

* * *

**_What do you all think?_**

**_Please review guys!_**

**_I know there was a slight delay in the uploading of this chapter but I was back at school this week and after a really disappointing English grade, I've realised I need to start listening and working a bit harder. (I should be doing chemistry revision right now but quite frankly, it bores me shitless.) _**

**_Also, I hope all of you who are on the east coast of America are okay! I've seen what's been going off on the news and I really hope you're all okay! _**

* * *

**_Call Moi Crazy: Sorry I missed you:( Thanks for reviewing though!_**

**_jackied2198: Thanks:)_**

**_Zach-Goode' : Thanks for reviewing:) I'm glad me liking your cake reference made you happy:)_**

**_born athlete: Everyone seems to like Laine, it's great! You'll have to wait and see about Laine and Macey though;)_**

**_XxCandyygirlxX: Thanks:) It is nice when you can relate to something:)_**

**_hard2getchameleon: A lot of people love Laine, haha! You'll have to wait and see about Zammie though...;)_**

**_LoudNProud: You'll find out what happened with her mum and dad soon and you shouldn't be waiting for too long for Zammie;)_**

**_xXxGGirlxXx: Omg, haha! I didn't mean to make him sound creepy lol!_**

**_ .lips: He does bring a lot of drama:P_**

**_hotter-than-hot: Haha, oh, I guess you didn't really think that far ahead:P_**

**_^Again, I'm sorry if i missed you:)_**


	17. The date

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 17_

* * *

**CPOV**

It was the night of mine and Josh's date. I felt so much different to the night I was going out with Zach, but I wasn't sure if it was a good different or not. I wasn't a nervous and I didn't feel as excited. I wasn't obsessing as much about what I wanted to wear and I told the girls they didn't have to come round.

Also, tomorrow was my birthday and Macey was holding a party at hers. I had told her specifically only my main friends because I know she loves huge parties and I don't mind going to a huge party, however, I don't want a huge party for me. I knew they were expecting me to bring Josh but I wasn't sure I wanted him there. I guess it depends how this date goes.

I had put on black leggings and a lose fitted pink shirt and a tiny amount of make up. I had hardly put any effort in and I know I should have. I should have wanted desperately to impress him but I just wasn't that interested.

I saw Josh's car pull up outside my house. I grabbed my black clutch and went outside.

"Hey," I smiled as I got in the car.

"Hi," he grinned. "You look stunning."  
"Thanks," I blushed.

"You're cute when you blush," I blushed again, he wasn't the first person to tell me that. I didn't let myself think about that person, though. I was on a date tonight, I wouldn't let myself think about someone else.

...

**ZPOV**

I know this is a bad idea but I've done it anyway. I let my jealousy get the better of me and for some stupid reason, I decided to call Tina. Yep, I'm an idiot, I know. But, if Cammie can go on a date with that douche bag, then there isn't an issue with me having Tina round, is there?

I'm not actually sure why I told her to come round, it's not like I even like her. She has a nice ass, sure but so does Cammie. Actually, if we're going to compare asses, Cammie has a better ass. She has a nice body in general, but Cammie's is nicer. She has a pretty face, but not as pretty as Cammie's. Unlike Cammie, she is a dull as fuck.

So anyway, she came round and we basically got straight down to business…

It was going alright, we were making out on my bed and I had to stop myself comparing her to Cammie a few times but things were going alright. Well, they were until she went for my zipper.

"Oh, Zach," she groaned as I pulled down her shorts. She ran her hands up my legs.

"Cammie," I murmured. Then she stopped.

"What did you just say?" she demanded.

"Um," I said sitting up when I realised what I'd done. Or more specifically, said.

"Uh, what was I thinking?" she snapped. She got back dressed quickly. I didn't really know what to say.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Go fuck yourself," she hissed before slamming the door and storming off down the stairs. I sighed and laid down on my bed. I know this is terrible of me, but I really hope Cammie's date goes badly because I don't think I can cope with out her.

...

My date with Josh was fun. He was nice, kind and sweet. He told me I looked beautiful all night and bought us dinner. I could talk to him and he made me laugh.

It was so different from my date with Zach, we didn't spend the entire time making out, and we actually talked. I wasn't really sure which I preferred.

I thought the date was going well but then it got to the end of the night, Josh dropped me back home and kissed me on the drive. It was soft and gentle. He pulled me close, deepening the kiss. After a short time, I pulled away. I should have felt something. I should have got butterflies in my stomach or shivers down my spine but I didn't. I felt nothing. I knew then that Josh wasn't the guy for me. That kiss should have had some sort of effect on me, but it didn't.

"I had fun tonight," Josh smiled. "We should do it again sometime."  
"Um, could we just be friends, do you think?" I said. His expression changed completely. "It's just Zach really hurt me and I'm not ready for this yet. I can't risk going through that again…I thought I was ready but I don't think I am. I'm sorry," I said.

"No, no, it's fine," he said but I could see the disappointment in his eyes. I didn't want to tell him the truth. Well, I didn't want to be hurt again so that wasn't a complete lie; I just wasn't ready to move on from Zach.

"Bye," I called as he got back in his car but he didn't say anything back.

I sighed and flopped onto the chair in the kitchen. I was so annoyed. Josh was a lovely guy but I had to be in love with an ass. Josh should be able to make me happy but there just wasn't anything there.

I wondered over to the cupboard and poured myself a glass of wine. Macey said that was what she did to relax and right now, I needed to relax. I needed to get rid of my annoyance and I thought this was the best way.

Before I knew it, I was smashed. I was going to have just one glass, honestly but now, two bottles later, I'm here outside Zach's house. I knew there was no way, in my drunken state this could end well, but I was too off my head to care.

* * *

_**Shorter than usual, I know but this felt like this was a good place to end.**_

_**What do you thinks gonna happen?**_

_**Please review:)**_

_**I think this chappie is a bit crappie (i'm a poet and i didn't know it) but I'll make the next one better, promise:)**_

_**[RANDOM A/N: Anyone from the UK who watches xfactor? who do you want to win? I want union j to win, i MEAN LOOK AT GEORGE SHELLEY. Well, actually if they come second they'll do better than the winner cos thats what normally happens. I don't want them to be in the bottom 2 again cos I think they're gorgeous. Plus, I hate district3. It makes me think of the hunger games, I just want to say 'may the odds be ever in your favour everytime they come on.]**_

* * *

_**hotter-than-hot: haha, basically:)  
**_

_**Goode-Lover: Zach's certainly jealous, aha!**_

_**Infinite678: aha, thanks:)**_

_**born athlete: haha, I like lacey, I think a few people have come up with that too, it's have to be there name.. if they get together that is;)**_

_**AliceRose Loves to HUG: Aw, Thank you:)**_

_**MigiLove2143: thanks**_

_**Guest: thanks, I'm more of zammie person too lol:P**_

_**Zach-Goode' : thank you, and he does lol:P**_

_**fredforevermyluv:thanks:)**_

_**Tawny: you'll have to wait and see;)**_

_**xXxGGirlxXx: thankyarrrr**_

_**Call Moi Crazy: omg, ikr! he's perfect and gorgeous and asdfghjkl i want to marry him.**_

_**TennisFreakLovesGaleAndHates MJ: OMG, HE'S PERF!  
MegzTheDino: Thanks, I guess he could be the new nick cross haha!  
XxCandyygirlxX: It is indeed  
**_

_**LoudNProud: Aw, thank you. I don't think that was the case though, sadly. I had to write an essay on Of Mice and Men and it wasn't that great. I've rewrote it now though, so I just hope it's better :)**_


	18. Happy Birthday

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 18_

* * *

**ZPOV**

"I'm coming!" I groaned as I padded down the stairs. I'd had a bad night. Firstly, Cammie was on that stupid date with that stupid Jimmy kid, then it all when tits up with Tina. I just wanted sleep, but apparently, that wouldn't be happening because there is some raving lunatic trying smash the door down. My sister was presumably stoned somewhere or doing god knows what so guess who's sleep got interrupted? Oh yeah, mine.

I pulled the door open and was surprised with who I saw. But with the look of thunder on her face, it wasn't a good surprise.

"Cammie, hi," I said raising my eyebrows, signalling for her to tell me why she was here rather than glare at me from the other side of the door.

"Move," she hissed pushing past me. The smell of wine clung to her like…well…a bad smell.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked. It wasn't like Cammie to get drunk by herself.

"I hate you," she snapped. She stormed up the stairs and I heard my bedroom door slam.

"Hello to you too," I said as I got to my room. She was sat on the window seat glaring at me.

"You're such an ass and you hurt me real bad. Why did you do that?"  
"Cammie – " I began but she continued with her story.

"You know Josh is a great guy. He's nice and sweet and makes me smile and he's really good for me. He's like the idea guy –"

"Cammie –" I really didn't want to hear her go on about how another guy was perfect.

" – the date was going fairly well, too. He made me laugh, it was fun. Then he kissed me. It ruined it. I didn't feel anything, Zach. Nothing. Zilch." She stood up and inched towards me. I didn't know what she was getting at but she looked hurt, so I decided to let her continue. "Josh is a good guy, I should but happy with him but I'm not." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and her eyes looked deeply into mine. "You know why? 'Cos I'm in love with an asshole like you!" she snapped. She shoved me away from her. "Why do I have to be in love with you, Zach? You hurt me, I should like Josh but I…you're such a dick!" She snapped.

"I'm really sorry; I should never have hurt you. I've done a lot of shit in my life, Cam, but that's what I regret the most." I placed my hand gently on her check.

"I want to get back together with you, Zach," she said.

"Then take me back!" I pleaded. "I need you, Cammie."

"How do I know you won't hurt me again? I don't think I can go through that again," she said shaking her head.

"I won't."

"You promise?" she said. She sounded so weak, so hurt.

"I promise," I said again and I meant it, I truly meant it.

Cammie flopped down on to the bed. She looked up at me, her big eyes shining brightly.

"I want you, Zach," she said softly. She pulled me to the bed.

"Cammie, no," I said once I got what she meant.

"Why?" she sighed. "It's not like it's new to you, you always wanted it when we were together," she said.

"Cammie, you're drunk, really really really drunk," I said. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I didn't want anything more than to do that but she was drunk and I couldn't take advantage of her. I know I'm an ass, but I'm not _that_ ass.

"C'mon, Zach," she smiled seductively in a way that made my stomach flip (I didn't realise how feminine that would sound…). "I know you want to." It would appear Cammie is a very…confused drunk. She can go from hating me to getting all emotional to wanting me to do her right there and then.

"I do yes," I said. Completely not a lie.

"Then what's stopping you? Am I not good enough?"  
"Don't be daft. It's not that, why would you even think that. You're drunk, that's what it is," I said. "Now, get some sleep. Let me tell you, you are probably going to regret all this in the morning." I made her lie down on the bed. She was out almost instantly, I smiled and closed the door.

Oh, her head was going to being pounding in the morning.

...

**CPOV**

My head throbbed and I felt so groggy. I groaned and rolled over. Then I realised, I wasn't in my bed. I was in…I was in Zach's room. Why the hell was I in Zach's room?

Then it started to come flooding back…

"Oh shit," I mumbled when I remember what I had done and said last night.

"Morning sleepy head," Zach smirked at the end of the bed. It would appear his memory was perfectly clear of the previous night and he was not going to let me live it down…ever.

"Morning," I mumbled. I took the coffee he had in his hand and took a sip. My god did I need it.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded. I couldn't stop the red rushing to my cheeks as I saw the smirk grow.

"Did you mean any of what you said?" he asked. Jokes aside, he was serious now. I knew he wasn't on about me practically begging him for sex either (oh how embarrassing).

"You mean am I really in love with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, 'cos I know I'm in love with you," he said squeezing my hand.

"I love you, too," I said.

"You know, I would kiss you now but…you have really bad morning breath," he smirked. I smacked his arm.

"Shut up, Zach," I groaned.

"I'm gonna go shower, you should probably get changed," he said pointing at my crumpled clothes.  
"Oh, Zach," I called as he walked out the door. "I swear to god, if you tell anyone about what I said last night –"  
"What? About you wanting to –"

"Yes, that. I will rip your balls off," I said adding a sweet smile for the good of it.

"You know, I don't doubt it," he smirked. "One more thing," he said. "Happy Birthday beautiful."

* * *

_**Another short chapter but I will try and make the next one longer. I've been super busy and felt I needed to give you guys something so I apolgise for this shite chapter. **_

_**On the brightside, ZAMMIE ARE BACK TOGETHER! **_

_**Please review guys:)**_

_**I haven't done one of them shoutout things or whatever they're called but I'll do it next chapter, I just wanted to get this on quickly.**_


	19. Brotherhood

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 19_

* * *

Macey's idea of a 'small get together with just my closet friends' was completely different to the rest of the worlds idea of a small get together.

She was way off.

Her house was full of most of the seniors and juniors at my school, some I didn't even know. I felt so awkward and out of my comfort zone.

Don't get me wrong, since I moved here I discovered I loved parties but not when the party is for me. I'd rather go to someone else's birthday party then go to one for me because I hate being the centre of attention.

I've never had a party like this for me before, I didn't know how to act. I'm good at blending in. I like blending in. I don't particularly want loads of complete strangers coming up to me and saying 'happy birthday Cammie' or 'great party Cammie'. What was I supposed to say to these people? Because I don't think 'Oh, thanks complete stranger who is supposed to be in year but I have no idea who you are' is quite the correct response. Yeah, I don't think that quite cuts it.

"Macey," I hissed when I got her alone. Which, by the way, is hard in a crowded party. Especially when the person you want to be alone with is Macey freaking McHenry!

"Oh, hey!" she smiled. "I'm glad I saw you coming in with Zach because let me tell you, that Josh is annoying. You are back with Zach, right?" she said. I could barely hear her above the sound of shitty music I don't even like. (If you want to throw me a surprise party, please play decent music!)

"Yeah, I am," I said. I didn't want to talk about this right now.

"Good, you're cute together."  
"Macey, what part of small get together with just my closet friends did you fail to understand?" I said.

"Oh, sorry. It's awesome though, right?" Okay, it was pretty awesome and one of the best parties but it would be even better if it was someone else's party.

"Yeah, it is but–"

"Then don't stress, just grab a drink and enjoy. And by the way, that outfit is beaut." She hurried off back into the party leaving me alone. Well, as alone as you can be in a room of crowded people. I hated this. I'm not a confident person and with all these people here, my leggings felt too tight and my shirt too see-through.

I took Macey's advice though, I got a drink but I didn't want a repeat of last night so I decided one drink would be best.

I wandered outside, avoiding contact with as many people as possible. I leaned against the wall of Macey's house, and took a deep breath. Although the November night air was bitterly cold, it was nice to be alone.

"I'm here to save you," Zach said from behind me.

"What?" I asked. I hadn't seen him since we'd got here and I guessed he must have followed me out.

"We're going to get something to eat," he said taking my hand.

"But what about the party? Macey will kill me," I said. I wanted to leave but I didn't know if leaving was worth the nagging I would get from Macey.

"Cam, there are loads of people in there. This is your party and yet you're stood out in the freezing cold all alone on your birthday, something tells me you don't want to be here," he said.

"You're right, I don't," I agreed. "I just wanted to have a small party with you and Bex and everyone but Macey doesn't seem to understand the word small."

"This is Macey McHenry we're talking about," Zach grinned. "Now lets escape before the bitch hunts us down and kills us…or worst, drags us back in."

...

I could have sworn Zach said we were getting something to eat but as we walked past most places to eat in Roseville, I assumed I had misheard him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to a proper party," he grinned. He squeezed my hand tight.

"I'm not really bothered about– "

"Did you or did you not say that you like parties just not when they're about you?" he said.

"Well yeah, but whose party?"

"Stefan's," he said as if that answered my question.

"Stefan's?" I raised my eyebrows quizzically.

"My brother," he said. Wait? Brother? This was making more questions than answers.

"You have a brother?"  
"No, I just thought I'd say my brother for the fun of it," he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"You didn't say you had a brother," I said.

"You didn't ask."  
"Well, yeah but I would have thought you'd have told me," I said.

"Sorry, I don't see him that often anymore so I didn't think it was relevant but he text me and Soph to tell us to pop by," he said.

"Oh, why don't you live with him?" I asked.

"He's in his last year of college, he doesn't really want to be at home," he shrugged. "I'd do the same."  
"Why didn't he let you and Sophie live with him after your mom…um," I didn't know why his mom had left, just like he didn't know why my dad left so I just trailed off.

"After my mom pissed off? Because he's a college student, he doesn't want us two around him. My sister was still in high school then so he didn't want us too round at his. He wanted parties. It's the college experience, who am I too take that away from him? Any way, we're here now, unless you want to go somewhere else?" he said.

"No, it's fine." I was curious to meet Zach's older brother.

The house was kind of small but packed with people. It was ideal for me because none of them knew me.

"Hey, Zach," a guy said. I assumed it was Stefan. He was tall and looked like an older version of Zach.

"Hey, Stefan!" they did that guy hand hug thing.

"Who's this?" Stefan said looking at me. I always felt small next to Zach but next to Stefan, I felt tiny.

"This is Cammie," Zach said looping his arm around my waist.

"It's great to meet you," Stefan smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, too," I said. A few moments later, Stefan went off somewhere with a tall blonde girl.

"Cammie, you know those drinking games Macey makes everyone play at parties?" he said.

"Um yeah."

"I'm going to show you a proper one," he winked.

* * *

_**Thanks for reviewing guys?**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Please review!**_

_**A/N: Does anyone watch the vampire diaries? (Hence why Zach's brother is Stefan;)) I've just started watching it and I got through 2 whole seasons this week! (that may be the reason I haven't updated this week - and the fact I had mocks all week). It's so awesome, I love it! I'm on season 3 now and I love badass stefan omg! Damon is just complete awesomeness! It's like one of my fave shows EVER!**_

_**ALSO, could you take a look at my new story 'my own worst enemy'? It would mean a lot!**_

* * *

_**MegzTheDino: Zammie forever indeed! :)**_

_**Goode-Lover: Aha, drunken Cammie and sweet Zach might make a few more appearances yet;)**_

_**BellaGoode: :)**_

_**fredforevermyluv:Aw, thanks:)**_

_**DreamingOnACloud: Is that a good thing or bad thing?**_

_**butterfliesatmidnight1: Haha, you are happy they're back together:)**_

_**xXxGGirlxXx: Thanks:)**_

_**LoudNProud: Aw thanks, I'm glad you like it:)**_

_**AnnabethandPercyJackson17: Thanks:)**_

_**rogue: Thanks**_

_**bookworms4lifes: Thanks:)**_

_**cammieXzachxx: :)**_

_**this-is-my-permanent-username: :)**_

_**XxCandyygirlxX: :)**_

_**Smirks-Classified: Aw thanks, and it totes does!**_

_**Guest (zach-goode): don't worry, I'm not ending it yet - there is still another twist to come;)**_

_**Infinite678: Thanks:)**_

_**TennisFreakLovesGaleAndHates MJ: Haha, thanks!  
XxHopexX: :)  
**_

_**gallaghergirl2673: Aw thanks!  
born athlete: Thanks  
**_

_**Call Moi Crazy: thanks:)**_


	20. Memory loss

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 20_

* * *

**CPOV**

I didn't know where I was and I didn't know how I got there. I was in yesterdays clothes and sprawled out on a floor of I room I was pretty sure I'd never been in before.

I could remember leaving my party with Zach but after that it was a complete blur.

Man, this really wasn't my weekend for drinking related incidents…

Zach was on the floor next to me and there was someone passed out on the couch that looked like an older version of Zach.

I knew his face but I couldn't remember his name.

My head throbbed and I felt so sick.

I had to get out of that room because the lime green carpet and strong stench of whiskey and some other liquor was overwhelming and after two nights of being smashed out of my brains, I didn't think I could stand the overpowering stenches for much longer.

I found a bathroom and managed to get to the toilet just in time before throwing my guts up. I had the awful taste of vomit in my mouth that only got worst after throwing up everything I'd eaten in the past week.

I felt grimy and horrible and I looked worst than I felt. My face was pale and yesterday's makeup was smudged down my face. I had some questionable stains on my clothes and my hair was a mess. I washed my face and pulled my hair back and felt a little cleaner. I needed to get the hell out of here, go home and sleep the drink off and hopefully at some stage remember what had happened.

I searched the house – which just so happened to be full of people, all whom had passed out and looked a hell of a lot worst than me – for my clutch and found it in the kitchen. I had three missed calls from Bex, seven from Macey and one from my mom.

I shoved my phone back and decided I would ring them when I got home, right now I don't think my head could take the nagging from for not returning their calls.

"There you are," Zach grinned as he appeared from the living room. He was rubbing his head so I assumed he felt as terrible as I did. "What time is it?" he asked. He seemed just as out of it as I was as well.

"It's 6:30," I said. Just saying the words made it feel far too early.

"Shit, we slept all day?" he explained.  
I rolled my eyes, "In the morning."  
"Oh, I'm going back to sleep then," he muttered. He yawned just for added effect.

"No, we're leaving," I said. I still didn't know where I was or how we got here and I still didn't know my way around Roseville that brilliantly to navigate my way from this place – I didn't even know if we were still in Roseville!

"Cam –"

"No, Zach, we're going! I don't know where we are, what happened last night and my brain feels like it's about to explode in a second!" I said feeling unusually snappy.

"We're at my brothers house," he said as he picked up a shirt off the floor I was pretty sure didn't belong to him. He has a brother? That would explain the Zach look-a-like on the couch this morning.

Oh, his brother…I remember him now! Stephen I think it was…or Stefan. I think it was Stefan.

Ugh, I don't even care.

"Right, well, can we go?" I pleaded. I could practically hear my bed screaming my name.

"Sure." I followed Zach out of the house and down the road. I felt like such a sket walking around looking like I looked.

After what felt like an age, we got back to our houses.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, no I don't – we drank a lot though."

"I don't think I'm ever going to drink again…" I groaned.

"You've had two very drunk nights," he smirked.

"I know, that's precisely why I'm never drinking again."

...

The sun was setting outside and my peaceful nap was rudely disrupted by the ringing of my phone. I must admit though, I did feel a lot better than earlier. The long hot bath and six cups of coffee may have had something to do with that…

"Hello?" I mumbled in my half asleep state.

"Cammie, finally you're answering your god damned phone!" My mom exclaimed.

"Oh, mom, hey." I had completely forgotten about all the missed calls from everyone…I was going to ring them all back, I promise. "What's up?"  
"I've been trying to ring you since yesterday. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday but you haven't been answering your phone so I got all stressed. Are you okay?"

_No mom, I'm dead. That's why I'm taking to you on the freaking phone. _"Yeah, I'm fine. I stopped over at Macey's and left my phone here. I've only just got back," I lied with surprising ease.

"Oh, I'm glad you're okay." We spent the next ten minutes engaging in polite chit-chat that involved me assuring her I was on top of my homework. Then I remembered I had a three week history project due in tomorrow which I was going to do on Saturday but it had slipped my mind. I also had to write an essay on how Tybalts character developed in Shakespeare's play, Romeo and Juliet, which was also due in tomorrow.

I was going to do it all, I honestly was but I've had something on every night for the past two weeks and I simply hadn't had time to do it.

Of course, I didn't tell my mom that but I was beginning to panic.

I felt sick, I had a headache and had so much work to do and I still needed to watch this week's episode of the vampire diaries.

Despite having stacks of things to do, I chose the vampire diaries. Obviously.

* * *

_**So what do you think? **_

_**Is it any good?**_

_**Sorry, it isn't that long..**_

_**I was going to say what actually happened but I think some of the stuff might not have been appropriate cos I know there are some fairly young people reading this...**_

_**Please review:)**_

* * *

megzthedino: _**:)**_

_**Rosey 3425: Thank you :)**_

_**xXxGGirlxXx: The vampire diaries is awesome:) and thanks:)**_

_**hotter-than-hot: Macey McHenry means bitch in some language I just made up;)**_

_**butterfliesatmidnight1: Thanks :)**_

_**Call Moi Crazy: Aw, thanks!**_

_**Swiftluver101: Cammie will remember what happened in the next chapter so there may be some Zammie..**_

_**BellaGoode: thanks!**_

_**Smirks-Classified: Thanks! I'm obsessed like your friend, I don't watch hollyoaks though. I've seen a few episodes but I always forget its on:L**_

_**Guest: I've caught up now and OMG! Thanks for reviewing!  
GAGA: I will be saying what happened in the next chapter but I will keep it appropriate, don't worry.  
**_

_**fredforevermyluv: Thanks:)**_

_**XxCandyygirlxX: Thanks:) I think I love Damon more than Stefan but they're both great. I miss the badass stefan of season 3 though:( I feel sorry for klaus, i don't think he's evil...just misunderstood!**_

_**Guest: :)**_

_**I Am: IKR IT'S A FREAKING SHOCKER! FUCK ME!**_

_**TennisFreakLovesGaleAndHates MJ: haha**_

_**preunka: :)**_

_**LikEaRocKstaR29: IT'S AWESOME! and thanks:)**_

_**Zach-Goode' :)  
**_

_**Ella: Thanks:)**_


	21. Kissing like there's no tomorrow

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 21_

* * *

**CPOV**

By the time Monday morning had rolled around, I felt much better. I don't think I'd ever drink alcohol again…ever.

There were two reasons for this.

1) I hate feeling hung-over and I have no intention of feeling that way again and 2) I don't like what I do when I'm drunk.

Oh yeah… I remember what happened…

When we got there, we played some sort of shot game that I don't remember the details about. Then, when we were both smashed out of our brains, I spent an awful lot of time dancing on the tables with Zach. I think it was me that broke the damn thing…

Then we did a lot of making out, like loads seriously. I'm not complaining about that though. There's nothing wrong with that. I know for a fact that we didn't do…you know…it. I'm happy about that though because when we do do it, I want to be able to have a clear memory of it and I want it to be special.

We then went skinning dipping in his brothers pool which lead to more making out.

We partied hard. We laughed until our stomachs hurt and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

Although I can't remember much of it, I know it's part of being young. I know I felt like shite afterwards but I don't regret it. I won't do it again but I'm glad I did it because it was the most fun I had in ages.

...

**ZPOV**

We had a cover teacher in science on Monday which meant doing no work, which actually isn't that different to normal but whatever.

I kinda felt sorry for the guy, though. He had no hope in hell of controlling our class.

I decided the best thing to do was have a power nap. Yup. I really need to stop going to bed at four in the morning…

It felt like a few seconds, but I'm sure it was much longer when Laine started to shake me awake.

"Dude? Are you asleep? Seriously?" he said shoving me harder than necessary.

"Mmm…piss off!" I mumbled. Laine kicked my shin causing me to bolt upright. "Fuck'en 'ell!" I groaned. "That was unnecessary!"

"You were asleep for half an hour!" he said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know."  
"I need you to put in a good word with Mace for me," he said.

"Seriously? You've just broken my shin and now you expect me to put in a good word with Macey for you?" I huffed.

"Oh c'mon, don't be so dramatic, it didn't hurt that much," he rolled his eyes. "Please though, Zach. I really like her. She's gorgeous and perfect and oh my god, I sound like such a fucking girl but I really like her."

"You mean you like her humongous boobies?" I smirked.

"No…I mean I do, obviously but that's just a bonus. She's a really nice person," he said and I almost choked.

"Macey is a bitch, she's not a nice person," I said sceptically.

"Well, if you get past the bitchiness, she's lovely."  
"You know, you could just grow a pair and talk to her yourself?" I suggested.

"That's a really good idea," Laine said. I rolled my eyes, had he really not thought of that? "Speaking of girls…" he began.

"What?"

"Where did you and Cam disappear off to on Saturday?"

"We just went to a party at my brothers," I said.

"Oooh," he smirked.

"What's that face about?" I snapped.

"Did you –"  
"No," I said cutting him off. "Why does everyone automatically assume I fuck every girl I'm with?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Um…because you do," he stated.

...

**Josh's POV**

"She did what?" Dee Dee snapped.

"Keep it down," I hissed. I really didn't want the entire world to know that Cammie had ditched me after one date to go back with that asshole of an ex.

"Why would she do that? I mean Zach's mega hot but he's a dick and your mega hot but a nice guy," she said. She flicked her long blonde locks over her shoulder and glared at Cammie across the classroom. Thankfully she didn't see. Well, why would she be looking over this way? It was maths and in maths she sat with Bex, Macey, Laine, Grant and Zach. She was probably flirting with him as we speak.

"I don't know but I really like her."

"You shouldn't, you know. She's a total bitch. She was only using you to make Zach jealous and it worked," she said.

"No, she isn't like that," I said. I didn't want that to be the case.

"Really? Your date was Friday and she got back with her ex a matter of hours later, what other reason would she have gone on a date with you?" she said. I swallowed. It added up. It made sense. I wasn't so much upset. I was just angry. I couldn't let her treat me like shit. She's the new girl and everyone assumes she's lovely and everyone felt sorry for her when Zach screwed her over but no one felt sorry Susanna when he screwed her over. Lets be honest, she can't be that nice as one of her friends is Macey McHenry and she's the biggest bitch in the school. I noticed a sly, evil smirk on Dee Dee's face.

"What's that look about?" I asked, not sure I really wanted to know the answer.

"I have a plan."

"No, we aren't scheming," I insisted. I can still remember the last time Dee Dee had a plan…it didn't end well.

"C'mon, don't you want revenge?" She whispered. I had to admit I kinda did.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

_**Short again, I'm sorry. I know you probably wanted a really detailed thing about what happened at the party but I had a serious case of writers block. **_

_**Also, I got a PM from someone - I won't mention their name but I thought i'd put in the AN because a few others might agree - saying that the stuff that Cammie and Co are up too is 'unrealistic for a 16/17 year old to be upto and it would never happen' But can I just say, I'm 14 and I've been to parties like the ones Cammie's been too. I've never gotten drunk or had sex but I could name about 7/8 girls that have had sex and get pissed regularly so I don't think this is unrealistic. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion but the truth is the world isn't full of rainbows and sugar coated. this is what people 16/17 and even 13 year olds get up too whether you believe it or not. It happens. If you don't like the sexual refrences etc no ones making you read. I won't make it M rated at any point but I'm not going to make them all innocent girls who skip around and shit rainbows:)  
**_

_**Anyway, Thank you for all your amazing reviews guys! I love you all! **_

_**I'll update as soon as possible:)**_


	22. Revenge

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 22_

* * *

**ZPOV**_  
_

I stared out of the window, watching the rain pour down. It was depressing weather. I hate rain, always have, and always will.

However, watching rain droplets pour down the window is a lot better than listening to Mr McMorris drone on and on about Romeo and Juliet.

I hate that play.

I don't care if it's one of Shakespeare's 'classics', it's boring as hell.

I gazed over at Cammie, whose eyes were wandering the classroom. She, like the rest of the class, seemed just as bored as I was.

Cammie and I had been back together for a few weeks now, and things were going smoothly.

We had been getting on better than ever and I loved her to death. She made me happy and as far as I'm aware, I made her happy too.

Today was the last day of term before we broke up for Christmas and her mom was coming home tomorrow. I was going to take her out for a meal tonight because I knew she'd want to be with her mom for Christmas as she hasn't seen her in so long.

I was snapped so rudely from my thoughts, by Mr McMorris.

"Mr Goode," his droney voice boomed. "Could you please explain your views on Tybalt?" he asked. Tybalt? Who the hell is Tybalt? Oh, is he the guy that's fighting all the time?

"Um, I think his a douche bag," I shrugged. A few people giggled and Mr McMorris rolled his eyes.

"Oh Mr Goode," he sighed. "English really isn't your strongest point, is it?"

"No, it's not," I agreed.

"Oh, nevermind. Anyone, back to Tybalt…" Then I, along with the rest of the class, tuned out.

...

**Josh's POV**

"I think this might be a bit harsh…"I whispered to Dee Dee as she explained her plan again. I wanted to get my own back on Cammie but I didn't want to upset her, not like this. It wasn't in my nature to do this. I wasn't an outwardly nasty person. Dee Dee, however, was. Sometimes she could be so lovely then over times she could be a complete bitch. She didn't care who she insulted.

That was one of the flaws with this plan; it was Cammie she was planning on hurting. Cammie is one of the most popular girls in school; this means she has a hell of a lot of friends. If things get messy, people will side with her.

Then, of course, there is the issue of her friends. Sure, Liz may be harmless, but Bex and Macey – particularly Macey – can be mean. They aren't bullies, but if someone messes with there friends, they can be awful.

"Oh please, that slut was a bitch to you," she muttered.

"Yeah but if you go and do what you're planning on doing, Macey and Bex will murder you," I said.

"Look, just because they're popular and every fucker loves them, doesn't mean I'm scared of them," she said, almost offended I'd her.

"Everyone will hate you."

"They already hate me," she scoffed.

"True, whose fault is that?" I mumbled.

"Look, I'm doing this whether you want me to or not," she said.

"Fine, but when it all goes tits up, don't come running to me."

"I'm doing this for you."

...

**MPOV**

The school bathroom was normally quiet just before the end of lunch, so that's when Bex and I usually went up to fix our hair and makeup. Liz and Cammie never came as neither of re-did there makeup whilst at school.

"You know," Bex said as she pulled her hair over her shoulder "I'm thinking about dying my hair."  
"Really?" Bex had gorgeous Brown locks, why she would want to change is beyond me.

"Yeah, I'm thinking Rihanna red," she said. I rummaged in my bag for lipstick.

"Ooooh no, loads of people are dying their red, don't you start too," I said.

"Hmm, I guess," she shrugged

"Do you know who Dee Dee is?" I asked.

"Oh, god, yeah. That was the bitch that had her eyes all over Grant, hate her." Bex scowled.

"Yeah, well, she's been acting really shady recently, I think she's up to something."

"Really? Who gives a shit? She won't do us any harm," she shrugged.

"I don't know, she's seems suspicious at the minute," I said.

Bex rolled her eyes, "You're just being paranoid."

"Hm, probably," I said. I didn't want Bex to think I'd lost the plot, but there was something seriously odd about that Dee Dee girl, very odd indeed.

...

**ZPOV**

I stood outside of the P.E office waiting for Grant to come out of his detention. The stupid idiot thought it would be a good idea to trip Jonas over in Badminton – the third time this month. Poor Jonas ended up with a sprained wrist. It was hilarious, though.

"Hello, Zach," Dee Dee said as she walked towards me. Her vest top was cut low and her shorts were all the way up her bum. She looked tacky as hell. I'm embarrassed to admit, a few months ago _that _would have attracted me to her. She stood close to me and rested her arm on the wall. "You look so hot in that top," she smiled at me.

"Um, thanks," I mumbled. She reeked of cigarette smoke. Before I knew it her lips pressed against mine. I was to shocked to move.

"Oh my god," A voice exclaimed. I pushed Dee Dee off of me. Cammie must have come to find me and seen… that.

"Cammie, let me explain…" I begged.

"Explain what?" She spat. "You know what? Go fuck yourself! I hate you and I was stupid enough to think you'd change! People like you don't just change for girls like me!" she said.

"Cammie wait," I called as she ran off down the hall. I tried to follow her but Dee Dee grabbed me, letting Cammie get away.

"Leave her," she said.

"Piss off!" I snapped. I pulled my arm free and hurried off to find Cammie. To explain things before it was too late, I couldn't lose her again.

Especially as this time it wasn't even my fault.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I really am!**_

_**I've just been super busy:(**_

_**Random AN- I know you don't care but I'm going to tell you anyway, I turn 15 soon! I'm so buzzing about it! But it's kinda scary cos In like a year and 5 months I'm leaving school! That's really scary but exciting!**_

_**Anyway, it's Christmas soon! are you all excited? What's everyone getting?**_


	23. Rude Interruptions

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 23_

* * *

**CPOV**

My eyes were red and puffy as I ran out to my car. Tears streamed down my face but thankfully they were hidden by the pouring rain that was soaking my through to my skin.

I slammed the car door with such a force that the entire car shook. I wanted to bury my face into the wheel and cry all my pain away but I couldn't, not here, not now. There were too many people around and I could really do without the gossip.

I shoved the key in the ignition and drove out the car park trying desperately to hold back my tears. How could he do this to me? What did I do to deserve this?

That night – after my date with Josh – he looked me straight in the eye and promised me he would never hurt me again.

The lying little fucker.

When I pulled up at my house, I noticed my mom's car parked outside. Don't get me wrong, I've missed her and I'm glad she's back but I don't want her to see me like this.

I swallowed my tears and re-did my makeup to hide the fact that I'd been crying.

I looked fine, I didn't look upset. I looked fine.

I grabbed my bag off the seat and went inside.

"Mom!" I squealed with genuine happiness when I saw her. I practically jumped on her and engulfed her in a hug. "I'm so happy you're back," I said as I pulled out of the hug.

"I'm glad to be back," she smiled. "Cammie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I lied.

"It's just your eyes seem puffy, like you've been crying," she said. I swallowed.

"Um, it's hay-fever," I lied. My mom didn't seem to convinced at the fact that I told her I had hay-fever in December but she let it drop.

"Okay, well kiddo, I need to go and drop something off at my office – I'll be about an hour. Then you can tell me all about what you've been up too."

"Cammie!" Macey's voice echoed out down through the house. My mom raised an eyebrow.

"They kinda let themselves in," I shrugged.

"Oh, right," she said. I think my mom was pleased that I had friends that came over considering my old friends in Nebraska never came round. "Hey girls."

"Oh, hey Mrs Morgan," Bex smiled. "I didn't know you were back today."  
"Did you have a good trip?" Liz asked

"Yes thanks, girls and please call me Rachel," she said. "See you later."

"Okay, Zach's a cun–" Macey began.

"I don't think that's helping," Bex urged.

"Sorry," Macey shrugged. "Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet, can we just watch The Inbetweeners to cheer us up?" I suggested.

"Good idea." We all got comfy on the sofa when I loud knock on the door interrupted our precious viewing time.

"I'll get it," Macey said. I paused the TV so we could hear who it was.

"She doesn't want to see you," Macey snapped sharply.

"Please, it's not what it looked like," Zach said. Zach. My heart stopped. I had so many feelings going through me right now. I wanted to rip his head off but I also wanted him to tell me it wasn't what I thought, he wasn't kissing her. But I knew he was.

"What was it then?" Macey snapped, clearly not buying it.

"I was just waiting for Grant and that Dee Dee bitch came round the corner and just forced herself on me," he said. "I didn't even have time to push her off before Cammie appeared." Could that be true?

I could almost sense the judgement on Macey's face.

"That story sounds so much like bullshit, it's almost believable," she said.

I went into the hall, I had to see Zach, I had to know if it was true.

"Cammie," he said. "I'm so sorry, it wasn't what it looked like–" he began but I cut him off,

"I heard you," I said.

"Cammie, I promise you it's the truth," he said, stepping inside the house.

"I want to believe you Zach," I said. I did, I really did but he had cheated before, he was more than capable.

"Cammie, I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you I'm not lying," he said. He had such a look of desperation in his eyes, I wanted believe him, I really did.

"Zach, promise me you aren't lying," I said.

"I promise," he said.

"Bullshit," Macey huffed.

"Marry me," he said so quickly I barley had time to register what he had said.

"E-excuse me," I spluttered.

"I love you more than anyone, Cammie. I hurt you once and I'm sorry for that but I told you I'd never do it again and to prove to you that I won't, marry me."

"Holy crap…" I trailed off.

"Did he just ask her…" Bex whispered to Liz.

"Yup," Liz said making the 'p' pop.

"Is that cute or weird?"  
"I'm going with both," Macey interjected.

"I can't marry you, Zach," I said. "I love you, I do but I can't marry you."

"Okay," he said. I didn't know if he was more relieved I said I loved him or that I'd said no. The thing with Zach is, he says things before he thinks them through and that was a prime example.

"The thing is, I do love you but we need to sort this relationship out. I don't know if I trust you properly yet and we need to fix this," I said. "We need–" I was about to give a very long speech about sorting us out but Zach interrupted, very rudely I might add. His arms were wrapped around me and he was kissing me with such a gentleness it sent shivers down my spine.

Like I said, how rude.

* * *

_**Okay, I'm sorry it's such a weird crappy chapter but I hope you liked it?**_

_**Also, there is about 2/3 chapters left of this story.**_

_**Please review?**_

_**Did you all have a good christmas?**_

_**BTW, any one who lives in the UK reading this, do any of you have any exams in January? If so what are they?**_

_**I have two:-( **_

_**I should probably get revising for them :(**_

_***Sits in a corner and cries hysterically for 2 weeks***_


	24. Lainey

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 24_

* * *

**_LPOV_**

I was nervous.

My palms were sweating and I could hear my blood pumping. I didn't take a lot to make me nervous and telling girls that I like them makes me nervous.

I looked up at Macey's huge, intimidating front door. Her house was massive, as was the door.

I took three deep breaths before ringing the doorbell.

I instantly regretted it. I shouldn't be here. She won't like me back and this is just going to be an embarrassing situation that will result in our friendship being ruined.

No one answered the door.

Maybe I should ring the bell again? Wait, no. That might make me look needy and desperate. They're probably just out. Or she could have seen me coming and ignored me.

Shit Laine, stop thinking.

I quickly pressed the doorbell again before I could talk myself out of it. If no one answered this time, then I would just leave and pretend I was never here.

I could hear someone coming down the stairs.

Oh my god, I should just run now and pretend I was never here.

The door opened and I was greeted by Macey's bright smile.

"Hey Laine," she stepped aside to let me in.

"Hi," I croaked. I walked into her hallway and looked around. I had been in Macey's house before, but I'd never noticed how posh and fancy everything is.

"Earth to Laine," Macey said snapping her fingers in front of my face. Oh god, I was away with the fairies.

"Sorry, I was just…" I trailed off not quite sure how to end the sentence.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she wandered into the kitchen. I couldn't help but stare at her ass in those tight black leggings as she walked in front of me.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," I said pulling my eyes away from her ass.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked as she poured herself some of her mothers wine (well, I'm assuming it's her moms).

"No, no it's fine." I could barley think straight as it is, I didn't need wine clouding my thoughts even more.

"Is there a reason you came round or did you just come to stare at me?" Oh shit, I was staring.

"Um…I love you," I blurted out. Shit, I had a whole speech planned and everything, it wasn't supposed to come out like that.

Macey almost dropped her wine. "W-what did you just say?" she spluttered. Is this a good thing or a bad thing?

"I…I um, well," I stammered not really getting my words out. "I really like you, Mace," I said when I found the words.

"Oh god," Macey mumbled. She pulled a chair out and flopped onto it. Okay, this definitely wasn't a good thing.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I should have ran before she answered the door.

"I like you too but –"

"That sounds like a break up speech which is weird because we were never dating in the first place," I sighed.

"Let me talk, Laine," she snapped.

"Sorry."  
"I do like you but Mark really hurt me, I can't go through that again, I don't think I could take being hurt like that again," she said.

"Mark is a dick. I wouldn't hurt you like that," I told her. I'd never dream of putting her through what that asshole Mark put her through.

"Laine I know what your like with girls, you fuck them then that's it," she said.

"What? That's Zach," I protested. I had just slept with girls without any seriousness before, but I wasn't like what Zach is. Sorry, what he _used _to be like. "I promise I'd never hurt you," I said crouching down to her level. "Not all us guys are like Mark."

She smiled at me. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me close, her lips meeting mine. I was shocked at first, but then I returned the kiss.

"Laine," she murmured between kisses. "I think, I think I'm in love with you."  
"I think I'm in love with you, too."

...

**ZPOV**

"I was watching The Vampire Diaries yesterday," I said to Laine. I was whipping his ass on FIFA and it was boring me shitless. When Laine concentrates, he doesn't seem to talk. If he wants to beat me though, he'll need to concentrate a hell of a lot harder. I'm freaking awesome at this game. I should definitely be a football player when I'm older.

"What?" Laine paused the game. Looks like he can't play Xbox and talk at the same time at all.

"I watched The Vampire Diaries yesterday," I repeated. I wondered what on earth could have possibly confused him about that statement.

"Why?"

"Well my sister got the box set so she was watching it all day yesterday and the day before."

"Yes, but why were _you_ watching it?" he said.

"Well, I was too lazy to get off the sofa and plus it's fucking gripping. I'm only on season 2 but it's intense and I'm hooked." Laine rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon, you can hardly talk, you watch Pretty Little Liars," I retorted.

"You don't understand, that's fucking tense shit," he said. "Plus I ship Haleb."

"Haleb?"

"Hanna and Caleb. Obviously," he stated. "Oh, by the way, as I couldn't give a shit about you watching The Vampire Diaries, I'm going to tell you some very good news."

"Enlighten me," I said not very enthusiastically.

"There was no need for that tone now was there?" he said shaking his head. "I kissed Macey," he said calmly.

"What?" I spat, almost choking on my own saliva.

"Well, technically, she kissed me," he shrugged.

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"Why?"

"Bec – wait what do you mean _why_?" he snapped. "Look at me, I'm fucking adorable," he said pointing to himself. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I went over to tell her how I felt and then one thing led to another and next thing we were making out on the table," he said as if it was no big deal.

"You seem surprisingly calm about this considering you've spent fuck-no's how long pining after her," I said.

"Oh, Zachy, I did a cartwheel when I got home."  
"You can't do cartwheel's…" I said bluntly. "Did you injure yourself?"

"Nope."

"What about anyone else?"

"Well, lets just say my mom's best China vase has cease to exist."

* * *

**_What do you think?_  
**

**_I think the next chapter will be the last:(_**

**_Anyway, Lainey finally happened. *JUMPS UP AND DOWN*_**

**_Please leave a review!_**


	25. New Years Eve

_**Part of Your Game**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters.**_

* * *

_CHAPTER 25_

* * *

**_CPOV_**

New Years Eve.

Everyone obsesses about it; I personally have never seen the big deal.

Well, not until this year anyway.

I never normally get invited to parties. Last year, I was up until way past midnight…reading. Back in Nebraska, I didn't get invited to parties. Guys didn't notice me and apart from the three friends I had, no one else really acknowledge me.

This year is so different.

I'm popular.

I don't mean to sound bid-headed because I'm really not like that but I'm best friends with Macey McHenry, Bex Baxter and Liz Sutton. I'm dating Zach Goode.

I was buddied with Bex on my first day and by some miracle, she and all her friends liked me. I was in with them, just like that.

Of course, it could have gone a different way but it didn't.

Anyway, back to what I was saying.

This year was different; I had been invited to 4 parties. Obviously, I was going to Macey's.

She was having a masquerade ball themed one. I'd never been to a masquerade ball but it required me buying a very nice, expensive new dress.

Anyway, I couldn't wait.

Masquerades weren't a common thing in Roseville and I hadn't expected the reaction that Macey had gotten. I had expected everyone to be like 'what the fuck? A masquerade?'

That was my reaction anyway.

I was wrong though. Everyone who was invited (Macey had claimed she had the 'perfect' guest list) was buzzing about.

People were saying it was going to be the party of the year.

No one had done anything like it before.

It's all anyone had been talking about since she announced it.

That sounds so unbelievably pathetic, I know but it's true. I've never seen everyone so excited about one thing.

If someone had asked me this time last year that I would be going to the coolest masquerade hosted by the most popular girl with the hottest guy I've ever laid my eyes on, I would have a laughed and told them to shut the fuck up because it was never going to happen, but that wasn't the case.

I never thought I'd be anything like I am now. I never dreamed I would be this girl who is friends with pretty much everyone and has a hot boyfriend.

But I am that girl now and – as Bex would say – I'm going to enjoy every bloody minute of being that girl.

I eyed up the dress hanging on my closet door, unable to believe I owned something so beautiful. I had gone shopping with my mom the day after she came home and we both fell in love with this dress. It had cost my mom a fortune but she insisted I had if I liked it. I would have happily settled for the less expensive blue dress.

Looking at the gorgeous dress hanging on my door, I'm glad I didn't convince her to get the cheap one.

The base colour of the dress was a vivid red, deepening as it went down to a much deeper but no less beautiful colour. The skirt flowed softly to just above the knee. It was a strapless number with a glittery black belt under the bust that was made up of thousands of sequins and truly dazzled the eyes when it caught the light.

To wear with the dress, I had a simple black mask that twinkled in the light and a pair of black high-heeled shoes that looked incredibly painful to walk in but what can I say? My mother picked them and she has exquisite taste.

I glanced at the clock that hung above my door. It was 6:30. Macey's party started at 9:00 and she had told Zach and I if we weren't there at 9, she'd break both our necks I honestly did not doubt her so I wasn't prepared to take the chance.

Although I had a while to get ready yet, it wouldn't kill me to bath now. After all, if my hair goes to pot, I will need time to fix it and that can take ages.

The bath was warm and tingly against my skin and I would happily have stayed in their for at least another half hour but I'd already been in for that time and my skin at the tips of my fingers and bottoms of my feet was going wrinkly which was my cue to get out.

I jumped out of the bath quickly and wrapped myself in my fluffy towel. The bathroom was really cold in comparison to my lovely bath so I hurriedly put my dressing gown on.

I and a half hours and I burn on my pinkie finger later, I was ready. I re-arranged my hair on my shoulders, the lose curls framing my face nicely.

"Cammie, hun," My mom called up the stairs. "Zach's here." I glanced at the clock. It was 5 to 9. Macey wouldn't be killing us tonight. Thankfully.

Oh my god. I almost fainted at the sight in front of me. Zach was in a _suit._ He looked amazing, it made me go weak at the knees.

"You look beautiful," he smiled at me. He took my hand in his.

"You don't half scrub up well," I smirked at him. It definitely wasn't a lie, he looked extremely hot.

"I try, I try."

"You're 1 minute late," Macey called as we walked through the door. I assumed she was in the living room.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, tonight's gonna be awesome," he muttered sarcastically.

"Too fucking right it is, Zachy-boy," Macey said appearing in the door way. She looked so pretty in her simple, floor length black dress. It had a plunging neckline which I'm sure would make Laine drool when he arrived.

"Have any of you seen Laine yet?" she glanced around the hallway as if he had miraculously appeared from nowhere.

"Losing track of him already?" Zach smirked. Macey glared at him and the smirk dropped straight off his face. "Where's Grant?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Sucking Bex's face off through there," Macey rolled her eyes.

"Lovely. What about Jonas?" he asked.

"Through there with Liz," she pointed.

"Okaay," he said dragging the a's out. "Look's like you two ladies are stuck with the pleasure of my company," he grinned.

"Ooh, I'm gonna need a drink then," Macey said wandering off into the kitchen. Macey and Zach's friendship made me laugh. It was basically Zach just annoying her because she was so easy to irritate and then Macey shooting back with some witty comment that shut him up.

...

"What if someone sees us?" I giggle tipsily as Zach leads me up the stairs.

Zach rolled his eyes and placed his hand gently on the small of my back. "No one will come up here."

Downstairs the party was in full swing. People were dancing drinking and making out on Macey's sofas. Despite the amount of people downstairs, no one was upstairs. It was 'out of bounds' according to Macey.

That was exactly why we had come up here, no one else was here. Zach pushed open the door closest to us on the landing.

"Macey's room? Really?" I laughed. She would blow a fuse if she knew what we were going to do in there. Well, I what I want to do anyway. What I'm ready to do.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her," he smirked. He flicked the light switch on.

"Dude, what the hell?" Grant exclaimed. My mouth gaped open at the sight in front of me.

We are quite a tight-knit group but I did not want to see what I was seeing right now.

"Holy shit," Zach said looking away.

"What the bloody hell are you doing up here?" Bex demanded. She pulled the covers over her chest and sat up.

"I could I ask you the same question?" I smirked.

"We'll go next door," Zach said pulling me from the room.

"Light!" Grant called but Zach and ignored him. We shut the door before dissolving into fits of giggles.

When we managed to pull our selves together, we made our way to the room across the landing.

"Oooh," I said looking around the room. I pulled my mask from my face and discarded it on the floor. "This ain't half fancy in here." I pulled myself onto the wooden desk in the corner, kicked my shoes and swung my legs. I grabbed Zach by the hand and looped my arms round his neck. "Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you look in a suit?" I whispered.

"It's been mentioned once or twice," he smirked.

"You're so cocky," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"You love it." He pressed his lips against mine before I had chance to reply – not that I'm complaining. My whole body tingled in a way only Zach can make happen. The kiss became deeper and more passionate, and I'd never felt so alive in my life.

It wasn't long before we stumbled onto the bed. He pulled away gently and pushed my hair out of my face. "Are you sure, Cam?" he asked as he unzipped my dress. I pulled him close to me and kissed him, giving him my answer.

Zach and I had had a rough time but things were beginning to look up.

2013 was going to be such a great year and my new friends and Zach at my side was a huge part of that.

* * *

_**So that's it:-( I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! **_

_**Please leave one last review, it would mean a lot!**_

_**Happy New Year!**_

* * *

_**Until next time...**_


End file.
